Indigo
by yokusoku
Summary: She was an assassin now, a skilled killer who had murdered for money. But what happens when she finds out her newest target..Usagi Tsukino.  Now a past she tried to leave behind, is forced to collide with her present. can she kill her Queen? scoutxgen
1. Chapter 1

_**Indigo**_

There was only two rules, fight with honour, never surrender. A rule of combat, a rule of the ninja, a rule of her life, the very rules which consumed her.

Everything had changed, her hair, her eyes, her smile, there wasn't much that would associate her with her former life. Her hair was no longer long and a beautiful pale blonde but rather bore the un natural colour of Indigo, and was cut short, being brushed to one side and held down with firm hair gel. With the help of contacts, her eyes were now a deep shade of purple, one might say also indigo as well. Her outfit oozed style yet was entirely strategically placed, a short leather miniskirt, a long sleeved midrift top and short boots, all indigo. Inclusive to this outfit was a three quarter black pair of tights and purple ankle boots.

The skirt was short so she could move easily, her hair short so it wouldn't block her vision, the top held several pockets to carry small shurikens, the tights were placed so several belts containing weapons could be attached to her legs in comfort and the were boots to carry bo shurikens.

Finally around her waist she had on a large belt which held two pistol pouches, which contained two hi power, 9 millimetre browning guns and another pouch containing refills. Then of course on her back she carried a katana which she firmly held in place.

This is how it was now; this is how it would be. She was now nothing more than a figment, a ghost, a colour... now she went by the name Indigo, thus her colour scheme. Around her neck was the last remanent of her past life, a golden locket the contained in it a picture, the last tie that she had with them, the protectors, the senshi.

Indigo finished wiping the blade that was covered in crimson from her latest kill. The corpse was lying on the ground near the warmth of the fireplace, a pool of warm crimson blood gently oozed from the body and pooled over the wooden floors. It was her latest kill, a millionaire who had been selling drugs to school children, that was her other rule, never kill the innocent. This made her different from the rainbow brotherhood of which she was a part.

This was her life now; she had honed her skills until she could enter a building, take out her target with another person in the room and leave with them none the wiser. And while she had learnt that she had unknowingly let pieces of herself slip away.

Or rather stored them deep, deep in the crevices of her heart in hopes that one day, one day she would be able to let them out again, but she couldn't, not yet, not until she had escaped, herself.


	2. Jobs

_**A/N Hey people, thanks for reviewing the first chapter, and yes this WILL be a senshi x general fic, but i need to get to the plot first **__****__** ... well tell me what you think of my newest update and please.. STAY TU**__**NED haha... tunes radio into frequency, BIG GRIN **_

_**Jobs**_

Indigo rode her motorcycle , the wind skimmed by her which made her feel she was slicing through it like a knife to butter. She was now at least 40 klm out of town, and was on the way to the mansion, which was the headquarters and living residents for the members of the rainbow brotherhood.

The rainbow brotherhood consisted of seven people, all equipped to take out an entire army in a single swoop and all trying to run from a past they left behind. Each took a colour from the rainbow as a name, thus the rainbow brotherhood was created, with each taking care of themselves and one another, noone else.

Indigo got to the gates of the mansion and paused for a moment,

"who is it?" a voice over the intercom, Indigo just replied sarcastically from under her helmet,

"guess", it was a sarcastic comment that went straight to the point and immediately got an answer,

"oh sorry Indigo, I wasn't looking at the monitor" she heard an apologetic voice speak to her.

But Indigo didn't respond, she just waited impatiently as the gates opened, and as soon as they had opened up enough for her bike to squeeze through she sped through, ignoring the perfect outlay of the front garden, the many splendoured waterfalls and the scenic outlay and driving straight until she got to the garage.

She got off the motorcycle and immediately took off the indigo helmet, placing it on the seat of the bike. She looked around the garage, to see at least fourteen other expensive vehicles and motorcycles which belonged to the other members of the rainbow brotherhood. She muttered in annoyance, it did annoy her that she lived in a mansion, had fine clothes and could afford expensive vehicles, that wasn't the life she deserved...

She walked out of the garage through a side door, into the large mansion, paying no notice the luxurious design of the ballroom but instead hastily walking up the two flights of stairs until she got to her room. She opened the door and stepped through, it was a large room, big enough to be an entire small house at least for some people, but it wasn't it was her bedroom. A large king size bed decked on a four tier bed was placed in the corner, a large self embroidered rug was placed on the ground and several fine furniture pieces were placed all over the room. For you see Indigo had around 129 million dollars to her name, all of course blood money... she wasn't proud of it and wished she a five by four room to her name, a self made cell. But that was impossible, the entire rainbow brotherhood lived like royalty, and it would be hard to be any different from that.

She walked to her bathroom, which was through a door in her bedroom and took her clothes off, stepped into the shower and waited as the pure, crystal warm water washed away the trails of blood left on her porcelain skin, and the sweat from another successful mission. Once she had finished she stepped out and took a towel from the cupboard, wrapping it against her perfect body, then she headed out of the room and to her cupboard.

There she picked up a full piece leather Indigo suit and a set of undergarmets, which she immediately put on. Then she picked up her boots and placed them on her feet, there she was entirely now covered in the colour, all but her face and face, and as she walked to the mirror she heard a knock on the door.

She paused for a second, as if she in that instant had hoped to find an escape from reality, and in that exact moment a foreign thought entered her conscience, why did she not have any pictures? ... then reality set back into place and she answered her question immediately, to hide the past from herself.

"what?" Indigo called out abruptly, not wanting to be disturbed,

"it's me" she heard a voice call out, and finally she recognized it,

"come in" she responded and immediately the door opened to reveal a fairly tall blonde man enter the room. He was of fairly normal stature, at least 5 foot 9 inches, he wore a gucci suit and a indigo tie, and as for appearance he was fairly pleasing to the eye, and he was the closest person that Indigo had. "can see you're grumpy" he joked slightly, Indigo now realised he was carrying a manila folder,

"what is it Keiron" she asked with a slight annoyance, considerably less than before,

"just got the new case files, how did you go with Rowland?" he asked professionally as he sat the newest file on her desk,

"what do you think" she said with a partial smirk that hid in the corner of her mouth.

Keiron gaped, she had to be the best assassin in the world, Rowland was her latest kill and he had literally been protected by an army, the best army around,

"you are the best there is Indigo, I bet Red will pick you as his successor" Kieron spoke in awe, talking of course about the chain of command that ran throughout the brotherhood, or rather the succession of a leader. Red had been the leader of the clan for about 4 years to date, and due to his vast fortune many people had listened to rumours that had been circulating by which he would be retireing, and everyone had some suspicion Indigo was to be the new leader. This of course was due to the fact, one she was the best killer in the entire world and two she was a natural born leader however extremely anti social which made her a poor choice,

"i don't want to be leader" Indigo groaned as she took a look at the manilla folder sitting on her desk, contimplating whether or not to open it or not.

Keiron saw her gaze and immediately commented cautiously because of the information that he had been told to tell,

"there is one more thing" he told her, with an uncertainty to his voice, Indigo looked up at him sceptically, even he knew not to give her orders, everyone knew that...

"Red is insisting you take this case, he says it has to be you, because this new client specifically asked for you to kill this target.. he was very specific" Keiron said as he carefully gazed upon his friend, but to his surprise she just looked distant, almost vague.

"yeah whatever" she responded uncaringly as she turned her back to him and walked out to the balcony so she could gaze into the gardens below,

"ok then" he said uneasily, due to the fact he knew personally that Indigo always checked her targets of their innocents, and whether or not they lived in Tokyo, for some reason she always avoided the town, no matter the costs... something that only he was privilaged to know.

Keiron turned around, and headed out the door silently, a twist of guilt edged in his stomach about his friend but he had been ordered to report to Red if Indigo had taken the case, he couldn't voice his opinion but something in him told him that their was something horribly wrong going on, something to do with that case...

Indigo watched as Kieron left the room, she sighed, knowing it was time for another case, time to immerse herself in something different. She walked over to the manilla folder on her desk and sat down in the large leather chair that was positioned behind it, immediately swinging her legs onto the corner of the desk,

"ok so what do we have here" she sighed as she picked up the manilla folder and opened it up, the usual, address, age, reasons, background history... Indigo read over it, nodding silently as she read the criminal history, suspected of drug dealing and murder, that was enough to convince her to take the case...

"ok whats your name" Indigo inquired to the folder as she searched up the name, then she read it...

**Usagi Tsukino**

She dropped the folder, her eyes were wide with shock and disbeleif, no... not her ... now now. No, no no no, this wasn't happening, she wouldn't, she couldn't...

Then her shock turned to anger, Kieron had told her Red insisted on her taking this case, she got up and stormed out of the room... even now, she wouldn't allow that woman to be touched, no matter how long she had tried to avoid her...


	3. Warning

**A/N Thanks for your reviews, they were really great to hear!!...and yes the future characters to come in soon... just not yet!!! Well tell me what you think of this latest update, cause as always its great to hear from you!!!**

**Warning**

"I want her taken off now!" Indigo yelled furiously as she stood in arms length to a chestnut haired man dressed in a red tuxedo. One of her browning guns were cocked in the direction of his head and the other was scanning the area ready to shoot any of the guards that dared come any closer than they already stood.

The man looked complacent, unafraid and almost amused, he stepped forward reaching for the gun but Indigo just thrust if forward in a threatening manner. His manner changed to one of annoyance, "we both know you're not going to shoot me" he spoke with utter confidence,

"don't be so sure Red, I don't want to but I will if she is not erased from every hit list in the world" Indigo practically yelled at the man who stood before her,

"easy Indigo, I've a feeling she has something to do with your past" , his voice was now calm and serene, almost comforting his friend...

"just put down the weapon Indigo" another voice called out softly from behind a pillar in the large ballroom where everyone stood apprehensivly, Indigo turned her eye slightly to see a women in a light purple sundress,

"stay out of this Violet" Indigo threatened uneasily, trying her best to appear dangerous although most had a certainty she wouldn't do anything, that wasn't the way of the brotherhood, and that wasn't who Indigo was,

"don't make me do this Red" she spoke as she shot of a bullet into the ceiling, and then pointed it back at him,

"look, you took the case Indigo, this client is a big deal, he's paying 250 million to have her taken out" he explained, this made Indigo more furious , "do it Red or I swear I will make your life miserable" she screamed,

"Indigo please, relax" Violet insisted, stepping closer and closer to her,

"I can't alright" he breathed in annoyance and apprehension,

"what" Indigo questioned intensly,

"I don't have that kind of power, even if we don't claim the hit alot of people are scratching for a chance at it" Indigo put both guns to her side, her shoulders dropped and she let out a sigh of fear... she knew what Red said was right. The rainbow brotherhood did control the worlds assasins, with every assasin and hitman in the world reporting to them in some form of another and it was a well known fact that if the rainbow brotherhood forbid something, it was lethal to continue the plight.

But the fact was besides the Rainbow brotherhood, the only thing that spoke louder was the value of the dollar. 250 million dollars to anyone was alot of money, and a hard offer to turn down, even during the Crystal Millenium, an age of supposed peace and harmony bad things did happen.

It was a force of nature wasn't it, day and night, up and down, good and evil. And as furious as she was that Usagi had been targeted she knew if she didn't claim the case, everyone would be after Usagi and that certainly wasn't a chance she was willing to take.

"Sorry Red" she apologised as she swivelled around quietly and started to walk back to her room,

"You have to face your past, it always catches up to you in the end" Red called out to her, trying to hand a bit of advice, but she just kept walking... intent and on a mission.

She walked into her bedroom, and straight to her weapons cabinet and opened it up, she picked out a new stack of browning refills and finally picked up her katana in the case by which it was held, immediately stringing it over her shoulder,

"what are you running from" she heard another familiar voice call to her, it was Keiron.

Indigo continued to place weaponry in several holsters and pockets,

"myself" she spoke as she finished loading up on weapons, and turned to face Keiron, who just looked dumbfounded, she started to walk.

Hastily she walked out of her room, down the two flights of stairs and out of the mansion, and to her motorcycle and immediately jumped on it and sped out of the mansion.

Because for a fact she knew that even though Usagi had become Neo Queen Serenity she had still retained her alias, it helped her have fun and just be a normal person when she wanted, the same applied to the other scouts, and now Indigo knew what she needed to do... she needed to warn them.


	4. Coming Home

**A/N hey ****guys !!!****thanks**** for your reviews, I loved them!!! Here is the newest instalment of Indigo and I hope you ****like !!****please**** READ AND REVIEW, It makes me feel so good when I get them, ****yaayyy****bye !**

**Coming Home**

She stood on a mountain which overlooked the Crystal Tokyo city, she had just gotten there, and it was now night time. She sighed as she looked at the only figure that truly stood out in the moonlight, the Crystal Palace. It was brilliantly illuminated in the moonlight, each crevice and curve of the brilliant sculpture stood out like a beacon. Indigo lent against her motorcycle, she desperately wanted to jump on her motorcycle and head back, head back to the mansion, but she couldn't help but get the feeling that she was coming home... although she knew she couldn't stay.

"Better get this over again" she said to herself, as she put her helmet back on her head and jumped on the motorcycle. It was easy travelling the mountain, fun even in a way as she dodged the trees and the rocks that she just managed to see with the beam of light which emitted from her motorcycle.

Then came the hard part, the streets of New Tokyo. She screamed in herself, why on earth was it so hard to navigate the streets of Tokyo, the ground was smooth, the streets were easily defined and she knew where she was going. She knew but it was hard never less, her hands clenched the handles of the motorcycle tightly, so tightly that she could feel the blood pulsing through her veins. But she couldn't stop, if ever the saying of mind over matter applied, this was certainly a case. She drove and kept driving until she got to but a mile of the Crystal Palace, she parked her bike in front of an old store she vaguely recognized... the Arcade.

Now there was a place that brought back memories... No there was no time for memories like that; this was strictly recon, get in, get out. Indigo hopped off the bike and took the helmet off; she placed it on the seat of the motorcycle, and started to walk.

It didn't take long to get to the gates of the Palace, she could see several guards patrolling the premises, she smirked... this was too easy.

She waited, a half hour at the most and then she saw it... a two minute delay in which guards would rotate corner posts, she took her chance.

She ran as fast as she could till she got to the fence, it only took two jumps and she was over, now was the easy part, navigating through the extravagant gardens of the new moon palace. There was only one rule that applied here, keep to the shadows... it was easy, she ducked through the rose bushes, past the willow and past more of the garden. It was easy, nothing to it.

Then there was the crystal palace, there was no way to scale it from the outside so she decided to take a more literal approach, going through the front door. She walked to the front door, it took the appearance of a large arc with two doors, Indigo looked at the box beside it and smiled, this was one of Ami's contraptions. She took off her purple, leather glove and placed her hand on the box, a green light scanned it up and down then an electronic voice spoke to her,

"Good evening Minako", now there was a name she hadn't heard in years.

She walked through the door and immediately set off on her mission to find Serenity and Endymions bedroom, out of partial fear of rejoicing in the fact that she was home. She easily climbed the steps, silently... then she got to Serenity's bedroom, the door had thankfully been left open, she figured it was for chibi usa who was 14 now... parents are always careful with children.

She walked in to see Usagi and Mamoru sleeping, she chuckled at the reference... It had been so long. In the corner was a chair, it was unusual but she strode in and sat down, staring at the couple who lay in bed. Looking at the two seemed to put her at ease, she knew she belonged here but at the same time she couldn't... it was too difficult. She sighed, the memories, it seemed it was only yesterday they were fighting together, laughing together...

"who's there" a voice broke her train of thought, she turned her head and saw that Mamoru was sitting up looking around in the darkness, she stood up silently and in a blink of an eye she was next to him, thrusting a kunai at his throat.

"Don't move or it's your life" she threatened coldly, he complied but it was apparent that it was with an utter grudge, "what do you want" he spat at her, venom laced his voice... This was good, the colder he was the less attached she would be,

"Turn on the light" she commanded, briefly withdrawing the kunai for but a moment, and Mamoru complied,

"What is it sweetheart" a groggy Usagi yawned, briefly distracting Indigo for a moment which gave Mamoru the chance to punch her and send her flying across the room. Indigo got up, the most that did was to give her a bruise, nothing serious. She could see Mamoru get up, he was in his pyjama's ready to attack, Indigo swiftly got out seven bo shurikens and threw them with expert force at the unsuspecting Mamoru, pinning him to the wall.

Indigo walked up to Serenity, her eyes were bulging as she saw her beloved husband pinned to a wall,

"What do you want" she asked, Indigo was surprised to see how afraid she was,

"Listen to me and listen to me well Queen" Indigo spoke in response,

"There has been a price of 250 million dollars placed on the head of Miss Usagi Tsukino, my name is Indigo, I have been sent to kill you... Usagi" Indigo spoke, trying her best to hide her sense of self loathing,

"But why" Mamoru yelled aggressively, Indigo turned,

"I've warned you, which is all I can do for you" then she turned back to Queen Serenity,

"I'm sorry my Queen, but tonight, you must forever be Queen Serenity, Usagi Tsukino will be no more, one way or another" Indigo turned as she headed to the door, Serenity was strangely intrigued, she scrambled out of bed,

"Why are you doing this" she asked as she touched Indigo's shoulder,

"Some things are better left unspoken" Indigo replied, no louder than a whisper as she exited the room, then she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, silently.

"Wait" Serenity yelled, it was distant now, this was good. She had to keep running, out of the door, through the gardens and over the fence, and finally till she got to her bike. Quickly she put her helmet on and hopped on the bike, there was not many things that she was afraid of... but this place made her fear. She revved the bike and sped off, faster and faster until she had nearly got out of the town, then she noticed it.

A large billboard pinned a mall on the outskirts of town, a billboard with Usagi's face plastered on it, she was advertising a bottle of perfume,

"Fuck" Indigo cringed under her breath, this was bad... this was really bad.

No way could Usagi just 'disappear' easily now, no way she was going to... Indigo hit the brakes and swivelled round as swiftly as she could manage, this was going to take time... she had to see where this was going.


	5. 7 days

**A/N: Hey ****guys**** sorry ****bout**** the long the long time it took to update been busy ****haha**

**If you guys review I promise to give you a cookie!!... ****so**** review.. ****you**** know you want the cookie, **

**So read and REVIEW, you know you want to - **

**Ps... The lyrics to this song are from Delta ****Goodrem****, they aren't and never have been mine, although maybe... ****haha**** no, not ****mine :P**

** 7 Days**

"Damn you Usagi!" Minako cringed as she hit the television in her suite. She hit it again and again and again, not enough to damage it still enough to vent her feelings.

Minako had spent the last 15 minutes ogling the television screen as she watched Usagi host a press conference in which Usagi and her 'agent' Mamoru talk about a 'death threat' that had been staged last night in her 'penthouse' and how they will persist on and fight the odds during this harsh time, truly a staged performance and if Minako wasn't so enraged she probably would have applauded.

"I said disappear you baka! Not become the bloody centre of attention" She spoke angrily, this was worse... Usagi was now front page material, not just in Japan but all over the world. Minako whipped out her mobile phone and hastily dialled Red's 'private line,

"Hello?" a familiar face spoke to her,

"Hey Red, I need you to do me a favour" Mina spoke abruptly,

"I heard, it's not like you Indigo to not complete a mission, you better not be developing a soft spot for this one" Red lightly reprimanded her,

"Like I would have a soft spot, I just want the client to be impressed by this publicity" Minako spoke with a coy, cold tone,

"I hope you know what you're doing" Red sighed,

"So what do you need" he continued,

"I need you to hide my case" Minako spoke determinedly,

"It's a little late for that don't you reckon" Red spoke up sarcastically over the phone,

"Just hide the reward money, make it out to be like 1000 dollars or something" Minako spoke with annoyance,

"How long" Red spoke, with unsurity,

"A week" Minako spoke thoughtfully,

"Yeah I can do that" Red spoke, and immediately Minako snapped shut her flip top mobile phone.

Minako cringed, this was the worst thing that could happen, a public statement, now there was no way she could disappear of the face of the earth without someone not knowing and worse she only had 7 days to make Usagi go away. 7 small days to convince Usagi that she needed to die one way or another...

Minako had a small inkling of her next step and it came with another secret she had been hiding...true enough she now went by the name Indigo but she also had another stage name, Alphana Droogem, pop idol. This made her even more furious with herself, how could she not have figured out that Usagi was thee Usagi... she had never met up with her or even seen her face... for Minako it was get in get out... even in the music industrry.

Minako swivelled open her mobile phone and dialled the number of her agent and crossed her fingers that he still remembered her,

"Alpha baby is that you" an over pompous voice spoke over the phone,

"Hey Daniel, look I want to set up a concert to help that model Usagi out to capture her assailant, all proceeds that are raised will go towards a reward fund, can you do that for me"

"Alpha baby anything for you, your my best client did you know that" he spoke overly happy, almost as one would say he was trying to 'kiss her arse'

"When did you want me to schedule this in" he asked, she could tell he was busy getting his daybook out,

"Tomorrow" Minako responded flatly, she automatically could hear her gasp,

"Alpha baby that just isn't possible" he tried to caution her,

"Make it possible, I'll pay the excess... whatever the cost" she spoke and with that she hung up the phone,

This was going to take a bit of work; she would have to get the media focusing on her, and entirely on her. Which means she had to do something outrages, now the only thing was what would that be...

She groaned she couldn't think, she needed to take a walk but first... a disguise.

yokusokuyokusokuyokusokuyokusokuyokusokuyokusokuyokusoku

Mina walked down the streets of New Tokyo, everywhere she looked there was no people... it was strange, she kept walking, feeling the red wig she had placed on brush against her shoulders. She was in a pure white dress that bore a yellow hem and dainty string shoes that came up half way up her leg, it was definitely unusual to her norm, and this was her Alphana Droogem disguise.

"Where is everyone" she thought allowed to herself, and then she heard a trumpet blaring in a distance... it was coming towards the palace. Minako knew she was adequately disguised so she decided to check out what the commotion was, she walked, gracefully over the pavement of the bricked road till she got to the gates of the palace. The guards were dressed in black and their heads were bowed solemnly, the gates were open and people were entering in front of her making their way to the side of the garden, Minako followed curiously.

She turned the corner, following the procession of people that led to an area, where at least a 1000 people were gathered.

Minako looked on curiously as she saw Serenity, Rei, Ami and Makoto standing on a large stage that had been erected in the yellow rose gardens.

A familiar singer that Minako vaguely remembered from her childhood was singing a ballad, she looked at the people around her and realised that most of them were crying, and each were holding a single yellow rose. She looked to her left and saw a young lady, maybe in her 20's, Minako decided to ask her,

"Excuse me miss, what is going on?" Minako politely inquired, the girl turned towards Minako and smiled a weak smile, her eyes teary and red,

"Oh you must be from out of town" the girl said back politely, much to Minako's relief,

"this is the fifth year memorial for the death of Princess Minako" the girl explained, Minako began to get puzzled, yes she knew she had seemed dead to the world, she had faked her death over five years ago, it was a long story... but still she didn't think it would matter to everyone else. The scouts maybe but she was too ashamed, to ashamed to face them ever again that's why shed her life as Sailor Venus... forever.

"Yeah but why are you remembering her death" Minako tried to ask as innocently as possible,

"She was a great protector, she protected the world with the other protectors, and she gave her life for the greater good... She was an honourable soldier" the girl said, Minako looked, stunned.

Minako walked through the crowd, she stood out amongst the dreary colours of blue, black and grey, she walked to the front stage and looked at the singer finish her song, while Serenity, Rei, Makoto, Ami and Mamoru sat on several chairs placed in the background, all of them were crying.

Minako saw a staircase to the left, it was the entrance to the stage, she walked over to it,

"excuse me maam, I must ask you to stand back" she heard a husky voice ask her politely, she turned to see a man dressed in a suit with long silvery hair beam a smile at her, at closer inspection she could see his eyes red and bloodshot. It was Kunzite...

"My name is Alphana Droogem, please allow me the honour of performing a song for the protector of love and beauty, Princess Minako" Minako asked solemnly, her head bowed in modesty,

Kunzite had heard of this singer, she was famous all over the world, he thought for a minute then spoke,

"I will have to ask the Queen, wait here" he ordered her gently, she just nodded in reply.

Seeing Kunzites face brought back more memories for Mina, she remembered the day Usagi had let him and the other generals back into the lives of the scouts and herself, and the day Mamoru finally excepted them as his old friends, that was over six years ago,

"You may perform, are you ready?" Kunzite asked breaking Minako's chain of memories,

"Yes" Minako nodded straight away, he turned and led her on stage, stepping to the side.

Minako looked at the other scouts and the Queen and King, giving them a grateful nod, then she turned and grabbed the microphone, she sighed then began speaking into it,

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, today I am here to pay tribute to a fine soldier and the future she helped pave" Minako spoke, she felt each word she blurted out was a lie but what else could she do? Then she sang,

_Do you remember when you where 7? _

_And the only thing that you wanted to do_

_Was show your mum that you could play the piano_

_Ten years have passed_

_And the one thing that lasts_

_Is that same old song that we played along and made my mama __cry_

_I miss those days and I miss those ways_

_When I got lost in fantasies_

_In a cartoon land of mysteries_

_In a place you won't grow old in a place you won't feel cold and I'll sing_

_Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_Seems I'm lost in my reflection_

_Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_Find a star for my direction_

_Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_For the little girl inside who won't just hide_

_Don't let me see mistakes and lies_

_Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes_

_My innocent eyes__Do you remember when you were 15? _

_And the kids at school called you a fool __cos__ you took the chance to dream_

_In the time that's past and the one thing that lasts_

_Is that same old song that we played along and made my daddy __cry_

_I miss those days and I miss those ways_

_When I got lost in fantasies_

_In a cartoon land of mysteries_

_In a place you won't grow old in a place you __won't__ feel cold and I'll sing_

_Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_Seems I'm lost in my reflection_

_Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_Find a star for my direction_

_Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_For the little girl inside __who__wont__ just hide_

_Don't let me see mistakes and lies_

_Let me keep my faith and innocent eyes_

_My innocent eyes__Under__ my feeling under my skin_

_Under the thoughts from within_

_Learning the subtext_

_Of the mind_

_See creation how where defined__Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_Seems I'm lost in my reflection_

_Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_Find a star for my direction_

_Da __da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da__da_

_For the little girl inside __who__wont__ just hide_

_Don't let me see mistakes and lies_

_Let me keep my faith and innoc__ent eyes_

_My innocent eyes _Then she was done, she sighed and put the microphone down, everyone clapped in the audience, and Serenity greeted her warmly on her left, it felt weird having her best friend so close.

"Thank you" Serenity mumbled thankfully,

"No problem" Minako whispered, her feelings conflicted, part of her wanted nothing more than to be with her old companions and the other part of her felt empty, that's why she could do the things she did, she was so empty... and it made her want to cry then and there,

"do you miss her" Minako mumbled as she had her back to Serenity,

"with all my heart" Serenity whispered, Minako sighed,

"you're better off without her" she mumbled as she continued to walk of stage,

"what did you say" Minako heard another fume from a distance, she turned around to see a raven haired beauty, dressed in a red formal dress nearly a meter in front of her,

"I said you're better off without her" Minako spoke back,

"you know I don't care how rich or famous you are, _Alphana_but no one talks about Mina that way No One" Rei threatened fiercely, Minako smirked, that was Rei for you...

"What are you smirking about" Rei yelled, Mina then saw Jaedite and Kunzite stand on either side of them, "Maam, if you wouldn't mind leaving now" Kunzite spoke, lightly grasping her arm ready to lead her in the direction of the stage exit,

"fine" Minako grumbled as she turned once again to the stage and walked off, not wanting to make a scene, she walked off the stage and behind it, taking in the sights of the beautiful garden she had left behind. Minako smiled at the fact that they were holding this 'memorial' in her favourite spot in the palace, she sighed,

"what is the big idea" suddenly she heard a voice break her reminiscing, she turned to see Rei with a face that would be considered beyond scary,

"just go away Rei chan" Minako sighed,

"how dare you address me in such an informal manner" Rei fumed grabbing her dress neckline,

"cool it" Minako spoke harshly as she grabbed Rei's wrist, prying her grasp, not taking into accord that Rei had another hand, which she used to and within seconds she was face down on the ground,.

"ow, that hurt" Minako groaned as she got up onto her feet, she saw Rei's face and it was entirely stunned,

"what" Minako blurted aloud, then Mina realised what had just happened, her wig... she couldn't feel it sliding against her shoulder and neck, it had fallen off.

"you're not Alphana, you're you're..." Rei stuttered aloud, Minako smirked, this charade was up,

"Indigo at your service" Minako bowed over smugly,

"You tried to hurt Endymion and Serenity!" Rei spoke as she pulled out her Sailor wand, ready to do battle. In that exact same instant Minako reached into a pocket that was in her sun dress and pulled out a shuriken and with expert precision struck Rei's hand which was firmly grasped on the wand, causing her to drop in on the ground,

"ow" Rei protested, grasping her hand firmly in pain, Minako then saw Ami and Makoto come from behind the podium, and stood there all in shock,

"Indigo" Ami muttered as she gazed upon the purple haired beauty,

"stand down Rei" she ordered, Rei just looked angrily and picked up her wand, tucking firmly in the bosom of her dress,

"why have you come" Makoto asked firmly,

"To warn your foolish queen" Minako replied, then to her surprise she saw the four generals gather behind the three girls,

"Watch your words" Nephlyte warned, Minako smiled coyly,

"I chose my words carefully guard, maybe you should choose yours" Minako smirked as she held a shuriken in her hands, letting it dance in amongst her fingers.

"What is going on here" an authoritive but gentle voice called from a small distance, everyone immediately turned to see Neo Queen Serenity standing, all bowed except for Minako,

"My queen" Makoto greeted formally,

"This is the girl who threatened you last night" Rei spoke as guided her hand to where Minako stood,

Serenity looked, her eyes calm, her face gentle,

"why are you here Indigo" she asked,

"I'm on my day off" Minako replied cooly,

"I see" Serenity spoke, clearly amused,

"We have much to talk about you and I, come follow me to the palace where we shall converse" Serenity started to walk past Minako and to the palace, Minako followed swiftly behind.


	6. ultimatum

**Hey guys, loving your reviews, keep it up please cause it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when i hear that you like my story**

**Ultimatum**

"I'm not promising you an answer Usagi, I'm promising you hope" her words were swift and held no other meaning, hope ... that's what she promised . Minako sat in a chair opposite Neo Queen Serenity in the study room of the palace, Serenity sat beside Mamoru of course and the other Sailor Scouts were to the left on a large couch, scrupilizing every move she dare make.

Serenity nodded wisely at her words,

"why do you want to help me" she asked curiously after several minutes, Minako stood up and immediately Mamoru had unsheathed his sword and had it aimed for combat, Mina smirked, "easy King, we wouldn't want you to end up like last time" she taunted, her hands twitching...at the ready should he dare to take another step,

"why is it, you show no respect for Endymion and Serenity, they are after all your King and Queen" Rei spoke, her voice lace with venom but her words chosen tactfully due to Serenity's prescence,

"I've shown more respect than need be" Minako replied back,

"how dare you" Rei spoke, her voice was angry as she prepared herself to teach her nemisis a lesson,

"who are you" Serenity spoke up, immediately breaking up the feud between Mina and Rei, her voice was perplexed yet compassionate, she didn't know why but when she looked at the purple haired girls eyes there was a familiar hurt that she had seen long ago... somewhere.

Minako sighed,

"My Queen I am no more than a colour, a ghost of the shadows... my name is Indigo" she spoke, her voice filled with sadness,

"Is that so, and why did you disrupt the Memorial today" Serenity asked with confusion,

"I didn't 'disrupt' it, it was my day off" Minako spoke, her voice was coy and smug, and her posture was compliant of such,

"I see, and what gives you the idea that she would need your help, we have enough power to protect Usagi.. i mean the Queen... we've protected the whole world from countless enemies" Rei fumed, almost yelling at Minako.

"that may be true, but watch" Minako laughed, and with superhuman reflexes she pulled out a knife, manoevered to Usagi and held the knife to her throat, forcing her to tilt her head back,

"wait how did you do that" Lita yelled, Mamoru immediately lunged for Minako's arm but Minako dodged his attack and reached into her pocked once again pulling over 20 shurikens out.

Minako swivelled around and threw each of the shurikens, pinning each of the girls dresses causing them to trip and fall on their faces and then she swivelled around and as she saw Mamoru advance she jumped up and performed a round house kick, which knocked him to the ground and with her last three shurikens she pinned both his arms to the floor and his cape.

Then she turned back to Usagi with the blade firmly in her hand,

"you see your majesty, the warriors that you face now do not rely on ancient magic, they rely on stealth and their wits ... you can't beat them, now i'm warning you make Usagi disapear or I 'wont' be able to save you" Minako explained as she twirled the knife around in her hand and then placed it back into her dress pocket.

"I'm sorry I just can't do that, I have faith in my friends... maybe you should to" Queen Serenity spoke up as she stood up and placed a hand on Minako's shoulder, Minako groaned in frustration,

"Indigo, now I know where I've heard that name, you're responsible for the assasination of the Mizke mafia leaders, the Phi mafia leaders and over three hundred of the worlds richest businessmen" Ami explained as she pulled out the shurikens that Minako had thrown,

"So she's just a cold blooded murderer" Rei spoke, her voice once again laced with venom as she stood up from the place she had tripped.

"What do you know! None of the people I killed were innocent, they had the blood and fear of innocent people on their hands" Minako practically yelled at Rei, enraged by her accusation,

"That's not true you killed Minami Kozima, he was an honoured member of society and my friend" Rei protested,

"Ha you're friend hey, I remember this Minami Kozima and he wasn't as honourable as you would think, he sold drugs to school children, and if i'm correct he abducted that girl Usi Mika, killed her to" Minako taunted, although she knew it was the truth, Rei seemed to get even more infuriated,

"that's not true!!!" Rei burst out,

"I never thought you were naive Rei" Minako replied cooly,

Which just made Rei pause and think for a moment.

Minako then turned to Usagi, a serious look etched upon her face,

"You have one of two choices, kill Usagi or I will have to" then she turned around and walked to the window, opened it and jumped down almost two stories, landing gracefully on her feet.

"geez, hasn't she heard of a door" Makoto laughed.


	7. Memories

**Well I finally got a new chapter up after the long wait, but this time it's a gigantic chapter so you can forgive me !!! **

Day 2 - Memories

Minako watched the television screen in her hotel like a hawk, waiting for a news bulletin or some indication that Usagi had listened to her.

The warm sticky feel of the purple leather rubbed against her skin, making her body hot and sticky, she looked down and couldn't help contemplate thinking back to how she had gotten to this point in her life.

Flashback

Minako stood on the balcony of her room in the crystal palace; she had a broad smile as she tried to stop her long blonde luxurious locks from whipping her in the face. She wore a small little sundress with a big orange sunflower covering over 60 of it, placed dead centre and on her feet were two orange high heeled shoes, which appeared to be an almost exact match to her sailor senshi shoes.

She started to giggle, as the wind beat against her, trying to bring her hair to the current of the winds,

"What's happening?" she heard a deep, husky familiar voice call to her, she lit up immediately as she swivelled around to see Kunzite leaning against the doorway.

Minako ran to him and threw her arms around him happily, he let out a soft sigh, this girl was way to happy, but then again that's what he loved about her.

"So are you ready to go out?" he asked casually,

"Are you serious kunzy! Thank you thank you thank you" she squealed as her grasp on him increased, he was supposed to be on guard patrol today, but she guessed he took the day off for her,

"Can't breath" Kunzite gasped, she immediately loosened her grasp around his neck,

"Sorry" she sighed, Kunzite couldn't help but chuckle.

"So if you grab your coat we can go" Kunzite helpfully suggested, as he stuck his hand in his silver coat and fumbled around with a small box, this had to be perfect.

Minako quickly grabbed her coat and followed Kunzite down the staircase and outside. To her surprise she saw a limousine waiting and saw him smiling at her, gesturing for her to step into the car. Kunzite sighed in relief, she wasn't too curious at least…. For you see both Kunzite and Minako had been dating for three years now and today was the day he would ask her to marry him.

He had told everyone and they were all thrilled for him and Mina, that's why they had agreed that they would leave the couple alone today and help him arrange part of the day.

He bent down and looked into the car to see Minako staring back dumbfounded, he let out another small chuckle,

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you later" and with that he closed the car door, so there was no time for Mina to ask questions, Mina was definitely confused, what was he up to?

"Good Morning Maam, my name is James, I'll be your chauffer today" a voice suddenly broke her chain of thought; she looked up to see a man in the front seat dressed in a uniform.

"He-llo??" Minako replied back unsurely,

"Just relax Maam, we'll be arriving shortly" James spoke up and with that he lent forward and pressed a button which put up the divider, leaving Mina in the back seat dumbfounded.

After about fifteen minutes the limousine came to a gentle holt and the car door opened, Mina hopped out and looked at James who was smiling,

"Maam if you'd follow me" a voice came from behind her; Mina swivelled around to see an old man in a prim tuxedo, gesturing for her to enter the building. On closer inspection Mina realised that the building was actually a dolce and gabana store, which sold very expensive clothes, but never less she followed.

Once she was in the centre of the store, several store attendants were smiling in front of her,

"What's happening" Mina dared to blurt out, the man responded,

"If madam would like to pick a gown we may continue" the man respectfully commented as several other attendants emerged with several different gowns,

"Really" Minako squeaked, but the man just smirked and nodded and thus Mina began her selection process.

The day then proceeded from the store, to a jewellery store where Mina chose a matching set of topaz jewellery and long, orange silk gloves, to the hairdresser which turned out to also be a makeup artist. Once she had finished Mina truly looked like she was a princess, her dress hung close to her body and then flared out from her waist, the topaz choker, earrings and bracelet were brilliantly illuminated against her porcelain skin and her makeup subtly enhanced her beauty, her hair was done up in a tight bun and clasped with a topaz clip and upon her feet were two dainty, orange, high heeled, string up shoes.

"Hey James" Mina finally greeted her chauffer as she emerged from the building,

"Good afternoon Madam" James smiled as he opened the door for the princess to enter the limousine, she entered smiling.

"Ok where to now James" Mina laughed once James had entered the Limousine,

"I couldn't possibly tell you that madam, but may I say you look just lovely"

"Thank you" Mina responded, while blushing.

After a while the limousine finally stopped and James opened the door, Mina of course exited the vehicle,

"Where are we?" Mina inquired, definitely puzzled as she inspected the surrounding area, it appeared they were at the Tokyo four seasons.

"I cannot say anything, but I was told to give you this" and with that James handed Minako an orange rose that had a card attached, Mina opened the card and read the sentence,

_Follow__ the rose….._

"good luck" James smiled as he hopped into the limousine once again and drove off, Mina smiled then looked around puzzled, finally seeing an orange rose attached to the handle of the glass door, she walked to it and took it off the door, realising she was supposed to go inside.

She opened the door and looked around, the four seasons was an expensive hotel, and everywhere she looked she saw the finest decorations and furnishings, but something was out of place….. The lobby was entirely deserted bar one woman who was dressed in a four seasons and carrying what seemed to be an orange rose. Mina walked up to the woman who was smiling broadly, immediately she passed the rose and Mina read the card attached.

_Follow the petals_

Now officially Mina was confused. That was until she saw the woman gesture behind her, Mina looked on in wonder as she saw a path of petals leading to a room, Mina followed the petals into the room and up several flights of stairs until she got to a door, she opened it.

Mina gasped as she saw about a thousand roses on the ground, in pot plants, she looked up and saw Kunzite smiling at her. She was on the roof of the four seasons and it was sunset. Mina looked on the ground and saw a red carpet path in the middle of the roses; she walked it looking fondly at her approaching lover whose smile seemed to get broader.

"Wow Kunzite, you did all this for me?" Mina spoke in awe as she recalled the entire day, Kunzite grabbed her hand and she blushed.

"Minako you are the light and love of my life, you are my sun and my moon, the world is such a better place just because you're in it" Kunzite began and Mina's eyes grew wider and wider as she saw Kunzite bending down on one knee,

"Aino Minako will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Kunzite spoke as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a heat shaped topaz stone with two diamonds encrusted on either side,

"really" Minako spoke softly, feeling she was about to cry of happiness, Kunzite just nodded with a huge smile,

"yes, Yes I will" Mina burst out, Kunzite immediately stood up and hugged her, spinning her round and round, finally finishing by placing on the ground and embracing her with a long and passionate kiss.

After several moments they both pulled away and Mina held out her hand for Kunzite to put the ring on, which he did,

"I wish the girls were here, so I could share this with them" Mina smiled as she admired her ring,

"I'd thought you'd say that" Kunzite chuckled huskily, and then grabbed her by the hand leading her to an elevator.

They both stepped in and Kunzite pressed the second floor button, Mina grabbed Kunzite's hand smiling, suddenly the elevator doors opened and they were both greeted by a barrage of people shouting,

"Happy engagement party!" on closer observation Minako could see Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Chibi Usa, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna as well as Jaedite, Nephlyte, Zoisite, Mamoru in the centre of the room beaming back at the happy couple. There were other people there as well, mostly family and friends of the scouts and generals.

Suddenly Mina saw amongst the crowd a white haired boy for but a second, run across the room, when she blinked he was gone so she took no notice of the random event, figuring it was one of the girls friends.

Minako ran to Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami and started squealing, everyone watched in awe as the other girls started squealing and gathering around Mina's hand to view the ring,

"Do you understand what they're saying? Haruka whispered to Nephlyte,

"Not a clue" he laughed back and thus began a night of dancing, and enjoyment.

Minako woke up the next morning next to Kunzite in her bed, it seemed they both fell asleep in their clothes, she giggled and yawned.

Suddenly she heard a buzzer coming from beside her, she turned to see her sailor watch lit up, she opened it and saw Ami in her Sailor Uniform talking,

"Venus, we really need you here, downtown and forth"

"Right" Mina responded as she closed the communicator and turned to Kunzite,

"Wake up sleepy head, duty calls" she laughed, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Sailor Wand,

"Ok ok, I'm up, I'm up" kunzite laughed as he stood up, he pulled out a small ring from his pocket and placed it on his finger, it began glowing orange and in an instant Kunzite was dressed in his general uniform.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Minako yelled and in an instant she to was dressed in her uniform, she grabbed her fiancé's hand and smiled,

"Teleport?" she questioned,

"You read my mind" he laughed while grabbing her other hand,

"Venus Crystal, Earth Power… Teleport" and in a flash of orange they were gone.

In an instant they arrived at downtown at forth, Minako and Kunzite looked around, Usagi was battling what seemed to be the commander of the new monster threat with Ami, Zoisite and Mamoru, Rei and Jaedite were battling some of the minions around with Makoto and Nephlyte.

Minako looked quickly went to judge who needed the most help, when briefly from out of her peripheral vision she realised that their second youngest scout, Sailor Saturn was following a suspicious character into a fire fighter station. Minako immediately panicked and started to run after her.

After about one minute, Mina burst through the doors of the red bricked fire station, she could hear a struggle going on upstairs, so she found the nearest staircase and scaled it. Because although it was a fact that Sailor Saturn was the second strongest scout besides Sailor moon, she was also inexperienced being only 15 years old. Minako ran upstairs and to her shock she saw Saturn on the ground, struggling to get up and a man dressed in a blue hood standing over her.

"Get away from her you creep!" Mina yelled as she positioned herself to attack,

"Venus Crescent Beam!" she yelled, pointing her fingers at the stranger, suddenly he lifted his hand up and pulled down the hood of the cloak.

Mina gasped; the man looked exactly like her old crush, Kaitou Ace,

"Ace??" Mina questioned,

"Mina" the man responded formally, and then he turned to Sailor Saturn and covered her in a black flame,

"Nooo!" Mina yelled as she through her Venus chain and wrapped it around Saturn, pulling her out of the black flames.

Sailor Saturn fell into Mina's arms, unconscious, Mina looked up and glared at the man that she knew couldn't be Kaitou Ace, Ace was dead, he just turned around and in a flash of blue light he was gone.

Minako detransformed from her sailor uniform and gently lent Sailor Saturn in her arms,

"Hotaru!!, Hotaru, wake up!!!" Mina spoke fearfully as she realised Sailor Saturn was unconscious, although thankfully alive,

"Hotaru please" Mina cried as she picked the girl up in her arms, she realised now that Hotaru wasn't breathing,

"No please, please" Mina cried as she gently laid the girl down and started to perform CPR and thankfully Hotaru started breathing again, but her pulse was shallow… if Mina didn't know better Hotaru was dieing.

Once again she picked the girl up in her arms and ran down stairs, bursting out of the fire station doors to see everyone staring at her,

"She needs help!" Mina yelled, they all ran over to her and looked at Hotaru,

"Usagi?" Rei questioned hopefully, Usagi looked at Hotaru and took her broach off her Sailor Uniform, laying it on Hotaru, and it began to glow brightly.

Mina could feel her breathing becoming slightly more stable but she was still unconscious,

"we need to get her to a hospital" Ami encouraged,

"right" Minako spoke as she began to run in the direction of the hospital which was less then a kilometre away. Hotaru as Mina was running transformed back to her clothes, Mina knew she was weak,

"Hold on firefly" Minako spoke encouragingly to the unconscious girl in her arms, and within no time she was at the hospital.

The doctors saw Hotaru immediately and diagnosed her as soon as possible.

Mina was coming to the hospital each day to check on her but still no improvement, it tore her to pieces as she waited for Hotaru to wake up. But as time progressed and days turned into weeks Minako began to feel it was her fault, after all she hadn't attacked when she had the chance… her friend was being attacked what was she thinking???

End flashback

Minako sighed, as she remembered how she fell to pieces, she could hear everyone ask her what had happened, but she remained silent. Afraid of what they would ever do if they ever found out she faked her death, a bomb blast on a regular guard duty and not turning into Sailor Venus ever again let people think she was dead……

Minako got up from the hotel bed and walked to the Minibar taking out a coke, this was definitely going to be a stressful day.

**Well how did you like the chappy! … please read and review and tell me what you think……. 0.0 dum dum dum!!!!!!! We now know why Indigo left the Sailor Scouts…. But what does Ace Kaitou have to do with it (ps if you don't know who kaitou ace is ... he's from the Sailor V comic, and Minako had a giant crush on him because he was an idol then it progresses to show how Ace is actually Adonis, Mina's fated lover… but of course he works for the evil generals……**


	8. Bullet Proof?

**Hey guys, hope you like Bullet Proof, as you can tell its leading to senshi and shittenou relationships so stay tuned. And please Read and Review because it gives me incentive to continue …. Otherwise I usually take forever hahaha…… **

**Hope you like it!!!**

Day 2 – Bullet Proof?

"This is Lisa Munroe for BBC and in a breaking story it appears the masked menace known as Noir is back, and I'm sad to say it looks like the Sailor Scouts may not make it through this time" Mina heard a voice come from the TV, she turned to see a reporter at the scene.

As she saw the camera zoom into the scouts she could see Rei and Makoto unconscious, with Jaedite and Nephlyte trying to help them up, Ami was barely standing on her feet, then the camera slowly moved to Sailor Moon who was throwing attacks at a man floating in mid air dressed in a black cloak. But there was a difference with this man; he was deflecting even the most powerful of Sailor Moon's attacks.

"This may be the end for our beloved Sailor Scouts" the reporter spoke solemnly; Mina cringed knowing that she couldn't just turn away from this. So once again she loaded up on weapons but this time, she felt she had a higher purpose.

After ten minutes she had finished loading up and had gotten down to the scene of the fight. Mina hid behind a building, quickly viewing the scenery around her. Ami and Zoisite were encased in a black crystal now and all the other scouts and generals bar Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon and Endymion were knocked unconscious.

She could see Noir floating in mid air, his hands outstretched ready for a final blow, Endymion was standing in front of his wife and child, but this did seem to be the end, this was her chance.

Coolly she walked into the open, and closer until she was about a hundred metres away from the scouts and Noir, the television crew were all going crazy about this latest breakthrough.

"Noir!" she called angrily, enough to grab his attention and delay his attack, everyone was now staring at her,

"I've got a little question for you" she smirked as she got out her browning gun and cocked it,

"Yes?" he responded,

"Are you bullet-proof" and with that she began firing her gun, while charging towards him.

Minako fired the bullets, and he seemed to dodge most of them, her plan was working. He was getting distracted so the scouts had time to escape, this was perfect.

"I did not expect this" the man puffed as he dodged the final of Mina's bullets, she smiled as she realised that since he was dodging the bullets he had a vulnerability,

"you do not use cosmic power, this is most unorthodox" , he confirmed.

Mina smiled coyly as she reloaded her browning revolver and took the other one from its holster in one swift movement,

"What are you doing?" Endymion asked with a stunned expression as he held the exhausted Eternal Sailor Moon in his arms and keeping one eye on Sailor Chibi Moon,

"Watch" she smirked as she cocked both guns, and aimed it once again at Noir, but this time he was ready.

He began by throwing flaming balls of blue flame, Mina easily dodged it by performing several front and side flips, then she jumped forward and began twirling in mid air,

"Who are you?" Noir asked breathlessly, she realised the energy he was using was draining him substantially, he floated down to earth and stood,

"You're worst nightmare" she snapped as she shot her gun, aiming for his shoulder blade, not enough to kill but still enough for him to retreat, which he did.

Just disappeared into thin air, just like that………. Mina knew something was wrong, it sounded odd…… but she knew he wasn't real. Meaning what she saw was a hologram, whoever was doing this had to be close by?

"Way to go" Endymion congratulated her warmly; she smiled but knew she had to be on her guard never less. She scanned the area quickly, the roofs, the crowd, the street, then she saw it, a big black flame heading directly at Endymion from the skyscraper rooftop directly above them,

"No" she silently gasped, it wouldn't just be Endymion hit, it would be Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon to, and she knew she had to do something.

"Get out the way" she yelled at Endymion, she could tell he knew once he saw the flame approach him, he was too late to move, but it wasn't for her. She swooped over to him and jumped up, letting the fireball hit her full on in the back.

"Arrggghh" she screamed, it was excruciating, but one thing she had learnt was to put mind over matter so as she fell forward, she managed to grab her gun and swivel around, shooting a bullet up to the roof. Although she couldn't see the man she knew he was there, and she knew in total certainty she had hit him.

However there was a downside of this plan, she landed straight onto her burnt back which was agonizing, so agonizing it made her extremely weak, was she dieing? It felt that way. Her suit felt melted onto her skin, it was sticky and hurt beyond all comprehension, she tried to get up but then fell forward, preparing to fall flat on her face like she had become accustomed to over the years. Suddenly she felt the warm comfort of arms supporting her, she tried to look up but all she could see were long white strands of hair, it was him….

"We got him, Indigo shot him" she could hear the far of voice of Nephlyte and Jaedite call from a distance,

"I guess he wasn't bullet proof" Mina chuckled, and then fell unconscious as the bustling noise echoed in the distance.


	9. a cry for help

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews!!!! And please as always tell me what you think of the chappy , but no flames :P**

**Day 3 – A cry for help**

She stirred from her sleep, her head was on its side and she was lying on her stomach,

"urgh" she groaned as she began to wake up, what had happened?... her body was pulsating in a constant painful throb,

"she's awake" she could hear a voice cry cheerfully, it sounded like Usagi chan, she opened her eyes but couldn't see anyone so she tried to prop herself to sit up, with an enormous effort she managed.

Once Mina was sitting in her bed she looked around, it looked like a hospital room but the walls were crystal, then she realised she was actually in the Crystal Palace hospital infirmary, she sighed.

Mina reached her hand to her body as she began to feel a scratchy bandage, her entire torso was wrapped up with the bandage, but that's all she had on so she grabbed the sheet that had been folded back on the bed and placed it over her lower half.

Then she could hear people talking, she looked to see Usagi walking through with Rei, Makoto and Ami into her room.

"You're awake" Makoto smiled sincerely, a smile she hadn't seen in awhile,

"You scared us" Rei smiled, Mina just looked on quizzically,

"you better lay down, your wounds are deep" Ami instructed, Mina just laughed lightly, that was Ami for you the resident doctor….then she looked at Usagi who appeared to be crying.

"What's the matter?" Mina asked confusedly.

"Thank you" Usagi smiled, suddenly she remembered, that fireball……

"Hey don't worry about it" Mina responded, and for the first time in three years she smiled sincerely, Usagi walked over to her and hugged her around the neck, Mina just breathed a giggle.

"How are you feeling" Usagi asked as she broke away from the hug,

"I'd feel better if I knew Mamoru.. I mean Endymion and Chibi Usa were ok" Mina responded as she rubbed her head, she definitely was in a daze.

"How do you know that name" Rei asked this time sincerely and compassionately,

"What do you mean how I know that…" Mina said stopping in mid sentence, then it hit her, she wasn't Aino Minako to them she was Indigo,   
"oh you know …. College year book" Indigo smiled, hoping that would cover it but little did she know that it did far from that.

"Can we get you anything" Makoto asked as Mina thought for a minute then laughed,

"Well a change of clothing would be good, and an answer to, how are they?" she asked with a smile etched from ear to ear,

"They're great" Rei smiled in return,

"That's good" mina sighed in relief.

Makoto appeared through the door with a light, white cotton skirt and a light breezy orange tunic, which she put on Mina's bed. Mina looked on in intrigued because she didn't even know she had left….

"we'll leave you to it then, we've got important business anyway" Rei spoke as she turned around, causing everyone to follow suit. Mina could feel her eyes become scratchy, she really needed to take out her indigo contacts, she reached up to her eyes and one by one took them out, placing them next to a dresser. Then she turned and put on the orange top while sitting on the bed, then reached over and put the on till it was right at her knees, then she had to stand up to pull it up properly and zip it up. It felt so good wearing something other then indigo, so relaxing, she walked out of the infirmary and looked around, the halls on either side were so big and confronting she decided to find a stair case and walk down.

Maids, butlers and other people were all attending to the palace, but Mina knew where she was heading, the Venusian garden. From out of nowhere a voice suddenly appeared,

"Go left" as she approached a t section in the palace, the voice was strange, it sounded like Mina, but stronger, more confident and trustworthy….

So although against her better judgement she turned left, instead of right to the gardens, and began walking the long corridor till she got to another t section,

"go right" the voice instructed, and she complied.

**Meanwhile**

The inner senshi and generals convened on the large conference table, here to discuss the latest issue that had come up. However Kunzite was half asleep on the table, exhausted from yet another bad night of sleep,

"Do we know what Noir wants?" Ami asked,

"no that's the problem" Makoto responded, Kunzite lifted his groggy head up and looked at everyone, Usagi saw this and responded,

"Been having those dreams again Kun?" compassionately,

"Yeah" Kunzite breathed out restlessly,

"Um guys" Rei suddenly spoke up unsurely,

"I've been having dreams about Mina to" Rei spoke up, this made Kunzite perk up immensely,

"What happens" Nephlyte asked curiously,

"Mina's in her sailor uniform and she keeps repeating the same thing over and over again, 'hurry, he's nearly got me' … and then I wake up" Rei talked reminiscently.

"see that proves it, she's not dead" Kunzite smiled excitedly,

"Well Kunzite, she did …" Jaedite started to spoke, when Usagi ushered for him to stop,

"I think he's right guys, she's not dead, because I've been having the same dreams" Usagi responded,

"Me to" Ami tuned in,

"Same" Makoto added.

"But how could that be, she went up against an entire hoard of mercenaries, we saw her body lacerated with those marks, she was dead, and then in an instant she disappeared in an orange flash" Zoisite clarified,

"I don't know, but I know she's alive and she needs my help" Kunzite stood up and walked out of the conference room, turning left and walking up the crystal staircase.

**Meanwhile**

Mina had followed the voice until she arrived at a door, suddenly she realised …. This was her old room.

She opened the door slowly and gasped, everything was the exact same… except a large selection had been turned into a small memorial and in front was a woman. Mina began to walk closer and closer to the figure, she was familiar,

"Thank you for saving my life Mina chan" the woman spoke, then laid down a single orange rose…. Mina squinted, who was she?

Slowly the woman turned around, the white and purple dress she had on swayed gently around her small, porcelain figure. Her short, black hair swayed gently in the breeze, Mina gasped,

"Hotaru??" Mina whispered in shock.


	10. live by the rules, die by the rules

**Hey guys, well heres the next chapter, I just wanted to say a big thank you to Champion of Justice for all your reviews, they've been really great! **

**Well as usual please Read and Review everyone, so I can know if you like it or not: P **

**Chapter 10 – Live by the rules, die by the rules….**

"Hotaru, is that you" Mina whispered, tears dripping slowly out of her eyes, falling on her orange tunic top. Hotaru looked quizzically at the woman, then smiled,

"Indigo sama, thank you so much for saving chibi-usa sama, Serenity sama and Endymion sama" Hotaru lit up as she ran over to Mina and threw her arms around her.

Mina couldn't help but smile in the agony she was feeling, her back was still raw but for the most part she was in a state of shock, this was Hotaru… but how could that be?

"You're awake" Mina questioned as she held the teenage girl back,

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, stepping back, releasing Mina from the painful grip,

"You were in a coma..." Mina confirmed,

"Indigo sama I think you are mistaken, I was never in a coma, in all my life…" Hotaru looked at Indigo with confusion,

"Don't lie to me Hotaru" Mina's voice became fervent, even angry,

"But I'm not lying Indigo sama, I've never been in a coma" Hotaru responded firmly.

Suddenly Mina could see several images floating around in her head, she was tied up on a chair in a large, marble room, a man was standing in front of her yelling "it was your fault, you didn't get to her in time, it's all your fault" over and over again.

Mina yelled in frustration, she had to make it stop, she turned around and bolted out the door, heading anywhere her feet would take her, leaving a dumbfounded Hotaru in her stead.

Mina kept running, what was happening to her?? Tears flung from her eyes but Mina didn't care, it wasn't about where she was going as long as she could outrun that feeling.

"Don't outrun it Mina, it's time you faced the truth" she could hear her own voice call to her, but more like the voice she used to have as Sailor Venus,

"What truth" she yelled out,

"Beware the glaive, it is not your destiny..." the voice trailed off to a near whisper.

Suddenly Mina could feel the contact of another body, which she had run into,

"Hey watch where…" the voice trailed off then came to an abrupt holt, Mina looked up to see those familiar silver eyes…..

She quickly wiped her tears away as she glanced over the rugged physique before her, Kunzite was dressed in his familiar silver uniform with blue trimming and black boots, his hair flickered in the slight breeze, Mina sighed.. it was so good to see him.

Kunzite looked at the girl before him, this was the girl that had saved his King and Queens's life, he knew he was in her debt, but there was something strangely familiar about her. Those eyes, those crystal blue eyes, the eyes that told him everything would be ok…… it couldn't be could it?

Mina couldn't help it, she ran over to him and hugged him,

"Kunzy I'm so scared" she sobbed in his chest, normally he would have pushed the girl away, there was only one he was committed to, but could she be Mina?

He wrapped his hands around her, being careful not to touch her back,

"What's the matter?" he asked softly, and in that split instant Mina knew it was time to stop hiding, there were some things that just needed to be faced in life.

She opened her mouth, ready to confess her Identity when she felt it, a tingle right up her spine.

That could only mean one thing…. One of the rainbow brotherhood was here!.

She turned to Kunzite with a fierce look,

"where's my gun?" she asked,

"It's in your room, I put it in one of the draws" Kunzite replied distrustfully,

"Hurry, they're here" Mina yelled as she started running back to the infirmary,

"Who's here?" Kunzite asked,

"Just get to Serenity!" Mina yelled as she turned into her room, she ran to her drawer and grabbed it, yanking the draw three quarters out. There she could see her two browning guns, relief washed over her immediately as she grabbed both of them and ran back out the room and to the top of the staircase.

Instead of running down the two flights of stairs, Mina jumped off the railing, landing on her feet just at the bottom of the stairs, then she turned left, starting to run again, if Mina knew anything Usagi would be in the Conference room and sure enough as she approached the open doors of the conference room, she could see everyone talking while sitting on the round table.

Mina ran right into the room, everyone started staring at her,  
"Serenity get up, we have to get to the throne room" she commanded, she could see everyone apprehensive, all staring at her guns,

"Look I'm trying to save your life, get to the throne room please" she begged, she could see everyone turn to Kunzite who was on her left, who gave a small nod of approval. Serenity got up, with Endymion, the scouts and the generals and they all started to run past her, Kunzite was the last, Mina couldn't help but smile. Finally she was doing what she was meant to do.

Mina followed everyone into the Throne room, and then commanded the royal guards to close the doors. The throne room was enormous; it was made of crystal, with a long golden carpet that went straight to two large thrones, also made of crystal, Mina stared above at the very top of the enormous walls, decorated with shapely architecture, good no windows.

"Ok everyone, transform and get around Serenity" Mina turned and commanded, which they proceeded to do,

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"MAKEUP!" they all yelled and in an instant they were all transformed into the legendary warriors.

"Ok now join hands and make a shield" Minako spoke as she cocked her gun in preparation, standing in front of the group as they built up their energy and made the shield,

"What about you!" Jupiter cried out as she saw Indigo stand out front,

"Don't you worry bout me jupy" Mina responded lightly back, then she felt it again, another tingle, there was only one way to get out of this,

"DASVIDANYA MUETRE!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs,

"Oh really" a familiar voice taunted, Mina scanned the room, it was Green, suddenly from behind the throne stepped a woman dressed in a long, forest green dress, with short green hair.

"Indigo, Indigo, Indigo, really I'm disappointed in you" the voice laughed,

"Oh really and why is that" Mina snapped,

"Betraying us for these people" the voice responded, seemingly disgusted,

"What are you talking about; I still have three days left" Mina spoke, her voice laced with venom.

"Yeah that's the thing, after that little stunt you pulled on TV, Red sent me to finish the job, but first he thought I ought to give you a message" the voice taunted, walking slowly to Mina,

"And what would that be" Mina hissed,

"Rule 001" the woman whispered in Mina's ear, and then in a flash of green disappeared into thin air,

"what's rule 001?" Kunzite asked, placing one of his hands on her shoulder, Mina stared into nothingness,

"you don't want to know" she whispered.


	11. choices

**Hey guys its getting depressing since you haven't reviewed lately grabs teddy bear and starts sobbing please read and review twinkle in eye**

**Choices**

Minako collapsed, the prime rule, death to a traitor. She should have never taken this case, now she had three choices.

One, kill Usagi and beg forgiveness to the brotherhood,

Two, wait in the palace for the brotherhood to come and kill everyone she ever loved,

Three, return peacefully to the brotherhood and be sentenced to death in Usagi's place.

There was no doubt about it, Minako would choose option three.

"Come on" Serenity smiled gently, placing her hand on Minako's shoulder,

"What's rule one" Rei asked quizzically, Minako stood up, wiping her tears,

"I have only one choice now" Minako sobbed, walking past the scouts,

"Wait" Kunzite spoke, grabbing onto her hands,

"Tell me what rule 001 is" he spoke gently, she turned and smiled,

"You've all been wonderful, but now I must go" and with that she turned once again and ran up the flight of stairs,

"Ami, I need you to try and find the rule book on the rainbow brotherhood" kunzite spoke up; Ami nodded and immediately pressed her middle earring, which in turn produced the Mercurian super computer.

**Meanwhile **

Minako ran up the stairs as fast as she could, yet she could feel her body become weaker and weaker, she reached one of her hands to her back and could feel the warm, moist blood drench her shirt, no there was no time for that, she had to keep going.

She turned the corner into the infirmary where she was sure her Katana would be stored, she walked slowly scanning the room for any sign of it. Her eyes began to get weary as the world seemed to spin,

"please don't do this now" she begged her body, but she figured in all honesty she had lost to much blood. Slowly she began to stagger to the bed, not even conscious of her movements she fell on the bed, falling unconscious.

**Meanwhile**

"here I found it, it appears that rule one is 'death to a traitor'" Ami spoke up while scanning her pocket computer,

"oh no" Makoto responded, shock engulfing her face,

"and guys it gets worse, apparently there are only two choices to escape that rule, either she kills Usagi in 24 hours or she goes back peacefully and gets put to death in Usagi's place" Ami spoke seriously,

"well she said she had to go so I think she's going to" Usagi whispered, nearly brought to tears,

"We have to stop her" Ami responded surely,

"Right" everyone responded in unison.

"Wait she hasn't left" Kunzite smiled, sensing where Mina was.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked,

"She's in the infirmary, I can sense it … something's not right though" Kunzite responded, closing his eyes so he could concentrate more, then suddenly a distant and peculiar memory struck him.

A few nights ago when he had checked the security system Minako's name came up, but that was the night Indigo…… it couldn't be could it?

Kunzite smiled as he remembered those eyes, yes it could be, it was Minako, his _Mina chan._

He scolded himself for not realising it earlier, as everyone ran up to the infirmary, generals, scouts and King and Queen alike.

Once everyone had arrived that gasped as they saw Indigo laying on the bed, unconscious, blood pooling everywhere.

Rei glanced at Usagi, "can you help her" she asked desperately,

"I'll try" Usagi spoke, focusing her power to release the silver crystal, as she walked over to Indigo's lifeless body. Usagi focused and a white, piercing light engulfed the room, everyone lifted their arms to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

After a minute the light subsided and everyone stared intently at Indigo, slowly her eyes were opening, but the blood remained,

"didn't you heal her wounds" Makoto asked with confusion, Usagi turned and looked dumbfounded and with worry,

"I tried" she whispered,

"Thank you" Indigo spoke up amongst all the worried chatter, everyone was immediately silent, as the weak girl propped herself up,

"I have to go now" she smiled, just managing to stand on her feet,

"you don't have to sacrifice yourself for me" Usagi cried, tears falling down her porcelain cheeks onto the ground. Indigo looked in shock as she glanced around the room, every one of the scouts were crying and the three generals and Endymion were cringing,

"Usagi, you saved me from the darkness and for that I'm grateful but I have to do this, you don't know how ruthless they are" Indigo smiled gently, limping to the door.

"Please don't go" Rei whispered,

"we can fight them together" Ami encouraged, Indigo just nodded her head from side to side gently.

"Stop" she could hear her familiar voice call to her, was it her conscious,

"Tell them" it continued, she tried to respond but it wouldn't listen, she stopped and limped back to the bed, sighing.

"I have to make it there but I'm to weak" Minako sighed hopelessly,

"You don't have to go there alone" a voice responded in the crowd, Minako looked intently and the scouts stepped aside to make way for Kunzite,

"its good go see you" he smiled once he could see Minako's face, she looked at him dumbfounded,

"I believe this is yours" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Venusian Transformation wand, throwing it in the air for Minako to catch,

"What?" Usagi gasped

"It can't be" Rei whispered, along with Makoto, Ami and the generals, Minako caught it in one swift movement, smirking.

"How'd you know" she asked mischievously, he just gave her a small wink,

"Is it you Mina chan?" Usagi asked sobbing,

"I told you, you save me Usagi Chan" Mina smiled standing up from the bed, raising the wand into the air,

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP" she yelled, and in a flourish of stars she transformed into the legendary Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty, her long radiant blonde hair restored in its famous red bow, and her uniform shone even more brilliantly, and her wound to her back was healed…. She was back!

"Mina" Usagi sobbed, bounding towards her, hugging her around the waist, Mina chuckled as she hugged her queen, but most of all her friend in return. Mina looked up at the other scouts who stared back at her full of mixed emotions,  
"hey guys" she smiled, which set off everyone's waterworks, everyone ran over to Mina and hugged her, Mina smiled happily.

**YokuSoku: Yay mina's back and better then ever!, stay tuned for the next instalment to find out what really happened to Mina, plots thicken, enemies revealed! Stay tuned and don't forget to smile!**


	12. ancient lore

**Ok guys, here's the newest chapter... which will finally lead to the final SHOWDOWN!!! Woohooo**

**Now i think you should read and review cause I like you and you like me so its a pretty good deal I reckon haha, **

**Ancient Lore**

Minako tossed in turned in bed, it had been late and although there was an immense excitement for her return, all scouts and generals alike agreed that she needed rest, she was still weak. So for the first time in three years she slept in her own bed, but in her sleep, she was dreaming.

_Minako__ stood amongst the stars, in a simple movement she could see the entire universe, each planet, each star as if they were nothing more then a poster on a wall. _

_"It's not your destiny" a voice called out to her, _

_"what's not my destiny" she cried out as she swivelled around, desperately trying to find a source to the voice, _

_"The glaive, beware the glaive Minako" the voice warned again, yet this time it sounded awefully familiar, _

_"glaive? That's hotaru's weapon.. SHOW YOURSELF" her words built up to anger because of he confusion, _

_"do not fear Minako" the voice comforted, as a bright seering light appeared in front of her, Mina shielded her eyes, then looked at the figure that stood before her. Minako gasped, it was her, well not her, it was Sailor Venus whom stood before her, smiling peacefully back at her, _

_"why are you here" Minako asked, questioning the figure that stood before her, she vaguely remembered when Ami was visited by Sailor Mercury who had helped her ascend to her next level, yet it was confusing. _

_Sailor Venus smiled, "I'm so glad I finally found you" the vision smiled gently, _

_"found me?" Minako replied questionally, Sailor Venus's face changed into that of a stern expression, _

_"I need to warn you" She replied,_

_"warn me of what" minako asked, stepping forward, _

_"the glaive" Sailor venus shot back immediately, _

_"what about the glaive" Minako asked, reaching her hand up slightly to touch Sailor Venus' hand, _

_"Minako, listen to me and listen well, there is a long forgotten secret, an ancient and protected secret that threatens our very existence, the secret that ties you to saturn forever, you must know your destiny... I warn you choose wisely" Sailor Venus responded detirmindly._

_With that Sailor Venus began to slowly dissapear into the abyss of space, into nothingness..._

Minako woke up, her hair was dishevelled and her nightgown was all messy, she sat up in bed. Her breathing was heavy but her only thought for some reason was Kunzite, she needed to see him.

Minako crept out of bed, watching as the pale moonlight illuminated her entire room, leaving nothing untouched, never less she continued.

Out the door and to her left, she was sure that Kunzite would be in his old quarters, directly adjacent to Jaedites. Carefully she tiptoed down the dark hallway, careful to make her footsteps nothing more than a whisper of the echoing night, and in little to no time she was at his door.

She lifted her hand to the doorknob and twisted it, cringing at the small creak it made. She opened it and crept through gently, paying particular attention to close it right behind her. She gazed in the direction of the bed, there he was, a sheet covering his lower half, but his chest remained on show as the moonlight crept into his room, like a jaguar in the night. She crept closer and closer until finally she was at his king sized bed, she bent down, turning the mink blanket he upon his bed over, and then she crept in. On one side of the bed she still felt the farthest to him yet, so she shuffled over until she could feel the very warmth of his skin touch her own. She lifted her arm and placed it around his chest, resting her head upon his bear chest, finally peace...


	13. Prepare for answers

**HUZZAH! A new chapter ! it took awhile but I finally got there !! Please READ AND REVIEW, **

**Prepare for answers!**

Mina smiled as she rested against her balcony, it was noon. She couldn't help but laugh as he hair had fluttered freely in the wind, the golden streaks glistening in the wind, and of course the memory of this mornings waking. She had found it amusing when she was woken by Jaedite, who had seemed worried, assuming that she had dissapeared, however cacked himself laughing at the sight of both herself and Kunzite in bed together. Mina assumed in all likeliness Jaedite would be following Kunzite at this very moment taunting him with comments of,

"you two sure don't waste any time do you?" and others of similiar meaning. Mina turned around, letting her orange and white sundress twirl gently around her petite figure. She felt so good, it was hard to explain, it was like everything that had ever hurt her, every pain, every heartache had melted into the watery abyss from wence it came and now all she could do was dance in the sun.

She giggled as she ran into her room, out into the hallway and made a left, running as fast as her feet would carry her (and then some) until she made it to the conference room where she was sure that all the scouts would be meeting, although the reason of their meeting completely illuded her. She got to the doors, which were open, a guard standing at either side, dressed in white and smiled as she saw all the scouts, including the outers and generals sitting at the table,

"hey guys" she smiled as she took her spot on the venusian throne, they looked at her with an almost angriness but also sorrow.

"What's the matter" Mina changed, now she was confused,

"where the hell were you" Haruka whispered angrily, Mina turned to her,

"in my bedroom" she responded dumbfoundly,

"Not NOW! Over the last three bloody years!" Haruka yelled, standing up and slamming her fist down on the table. Mina got a jolt of fright but never less remained sturdy as she turned and faced Haruka who was dressed in a male tuxedo, without the formality of a bow,

"Easy Haru chan" Michiru coaxed gently, easing Haruka back into her chair, Mina stared around the room to see everyone staring back at her, including Kunzite and Serenity.

"do you really want to know" Mina grimly replied, her face firm just like it was as her alter ego Indigo,

"Yes Mina, we do" Ami sincerely replied, Mina swiftly glanced at Ami and sighed.

"I ran" she breathed out softly, but everyone still heard ,

"From what" Haruka snapped,

"you guys" Mina sighed, everyone gasped.

"But why would you do that Mina-chan, we are your best friends" Serenity spoke, Mina looked at her and smiled,

"I know Usagi, but I thought you'd all blame me after what happened to hotaru, I should have been there... If I had just been there in time" Mina started crying, letting her tears wet her cheeks and dress.

Everyone suddenly retracked their shock, and replaced it with a curiousity,

"what do you mean" Makoto was the first to ask,

"I didn't attack when i had the chance and cause of that Hotaru was in a coma" everyone could just make out Mina's response between the sobs,

"Mina I think you should tell the story from the start" Setsuna was the first to interject after the minutes of bridalled curiousity, Mina nodded and started her three hour story of how she went from Aino Minako, senshi of beauty and love to Indigo, deathdealer. Everyone sat in awe.

"I know im a bad person" Minako sighed, as she finished her story,

"Ummm Mina chan, i think you got the facts a little..." Serenity began to speak, and suddenly stopped mid sentence, Mina turned her head to see Serenity staring down,

"Minako san, would you mind leaving us for a moment" Setsuna spoke up, Mina nodded and got up, leaving the room immediately.

Meanwhile, everyone looked at one another intently, all thinking the same thing, however Setsuna was the first to speak up,

"As all of you can see, Minako san has very different memories than what transpired, it's best for now however if we just leave everything alone" Setsuna sighed, she knew what happened to Minako and knew that for her sake, it was best if it was just left alone.

"but Setsuna" Rei protested, only to recieve an icy glare from Setsuna in return,

"what happened" Serenity whispered, Setsuna cringed, Serenity was the only person that could make her say anything,

"She was captured, by an organisation called the 'rainbrow brotherhood' who torchured her, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, and still she wouldn't give in... until one day she just snapped, and turned into that person, Indigo" Setsuna cringed deeply,

"poor Mina chan" Makoto whispered,

"Why didn't we know" Ami responded,

"I haven't even worked that one out, I should have been able to sense her, but it's like her lifeforce dissapeared when she was captured that day"

"I think we have just found our newest enemy guys" Serenity whispered as she stood up and walked to the door of the large, crystal conference room, and then turned back to face everyone,

"It's time we got some answers, prepare for battle" and with that she left the room.

Serenity was definetly upset, upset that anyone had hurt her friend, she felt angry in a way, angry that she hadn't been there to help Mina-chan when she needed it most, now if nothing, she was going to help Mina forget the Rainbow Brotherhood altogether... and get some answers along the way.


	14. The light of venus

**Hey sorry bout the short chapter, but please review anyway !!!! **

**And thank you to all those who have reviewed my story to date, it has been so great hearing all your comments ! thank you so much hugs everyone**

**The light of Venus**

Serenity stormed out of the conference room, past the guards and out the doors of the palace to the gardens for some fresh air. She hated to admit it but she was still stunned from the words Mina had spoken, she could tell Mina had changed, there was a hardness, a coolness that had replaced Mina's fun loving personality with a sorrow.

After several moments Serenity lost all track of where she was in the gardens, when she heard a familiar voice call to her,

"Usagi chan", it was Mina. Serenity chuckled slightly, the scouts still called her Usagi, it was a name that no one that had known her before the Crystal Millennium could give up, but that was ok, Serenity swivelled around to see Mina sitting on a small, wooden bench.

"Hey Mina chan" Serenity smiled broadly,

"Hey" Mina smiled back, Serenity could tell she had been crying, concerned she walked over to Mina and sat next to her,

"What's the matter?" Serenity asked compassionately, Mina turned and stared at her best friend,

"It's just that….. " Mina stumbled,

"Yes?" Serenity urged her; Mina swallowed the lump in her throat and continued,

"I'm sorry, im such a bad person" Mina whispered, Serenity mused for a minute remembering Mina's story of the hundreds she had killed, and after a few seconds responded,

"See this is the way I see it Mina chan, you can't change what you did, but you can change what you do, If you're sorry for what you did, I'm sure you can get a clean slate… a second chance" Serenity spoke, turning her head to stare into the oblivion of the sky. Mina thought for a moment, would it be that easy?

"Do you really think so?" she asked curiously,

"I do" Serenity spoke, facing Mina again, then continued,

"You're a good person Mina, even if you can't remember it….. you always risked your life to save the people you loved, even as Indigo, you tried to do the right thing… so yes I do think you can a second chance, that's if you want it" she responded lightly, Mina nodded in approval, while looking on curiously as Serenity's eyes began to well up in tears.

"I missed you so much Mina chan" Serenity spoke, small tears trickling down her face, Mina smiled sincerely, reaching over to her friend and wrapping her arms around her,

"I'm so sorry Usagi chan" Mina comforted Serenity, finally after several minutes they broke a part, Serenity looked at Mina calmly.

"Are you ready?" she asked compassionately,

"Yeah" Mina whispered shakily, unknowing if what she spoke was the truth, never less turning to the sky to stare into the beautiful abyss and there, in the distance a small light shone, Mina smiled as she recognized that light…. Finally the light of Venus was shining again.


	15. Secret of Saturn

**HUZZAH ! new chapter ! go me , go me hehehe. Definetly longer then last chapter, so enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think ! READ AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Chapter 15 – Secret of Saturn**

Mina sighed, she had been told that today was the day the scouts would visit the Rainbow Brotherhood and finally end this attack on Usagi, but she wasn't sure if she was ready. As her alter ego, Indigo, she would have gone their without a second thought, ready to face the consequences, but as herself... she was scared.

She strolled gradually from her room to the garden, behind the palace, where she would be sure everyone would be waiting, small trickles of tears gently spilled out of her eyes, she was terrified. Not so much for herself but for all her friends, she didn't know if she could protect them, knowing first hand how merciless the Brotherhood could be.

She wore blue, denim jeans and a off the shoulder green top, now it seemed she was avoiding the colour purple, knowing the memories that would emit if she wore such a colour. She was a monster, she had the blood of hundreds on her hands, how could she have done such a thing? As a scout she knew the most important rule was that everyone deserves a chance, and to only attack in defense.. but she hadn't, she was a cold blooded murderer.

She got to the royal gardens, everyone was waiting in the large circle pavement, standing and waiting for her. Quickly she wiped away the tears she had shed and pulled out her transformation wand and stood alongside Rei and Ami,

"ready" she sighed gently as she held the wand up into the air,

"ready" everyone responded, preparing to transform,

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP!" Venus yelled, and everyone else yelled their transformation phrases and in an instant, all were dressed as the legendary warriors.

"guys, you don't have to do this" Mina cried, hoping that someone would backdown, she stared around to see everyone smiling gently at her,

"Mina-chan, we're your friends, all for one and one for all" Serenity smiled back at her old friend,

"yeah and besides, its been a while since I got to really kick some ass!" Haruka spoke up over enthusiastically, everyone giggled.

"Let's do this!" Makoto yelled enthusiastically, and everyone immediately joined hands, ready to teleport to the base of the Rainbow Brotherhood,

"Good luck" Artemis and Luna yelled as they watched their friends take off for another battle, Artemis was overjoyed to have Mina back , they of course had an emotional reunion.

"SAILOR TELEPORT" everyone yelled in sync and dissapeared in a rainbow flash of light.

They arrived at the front door of the mansion of the Mansion, Mina's hands began to shake furiously, suddenly she felt someone grip her hand, it was Kunzite, she smiled meekly back at him as he clutched her hand.

Then she felt someone place their hand upon her shoulder, she swivelled around to see Serenity staring back at her smiling, with all the scouts staring at her,

"You are Sailor Venus, leader of the inner scouts, and one of the strongest and bravest people I know, you can do this Mina-chan" Serenity encouraged, Mina nodded in return and turned back to the gate, she walked over to the gate and pressed the button which had let her enter the premises all before.

"but Mina" Ami responded uncertainly, preferring a stealthy approach, Mina turned and smiled at her friend,

"don't worry, if I know them, they've already detected us" Mina spoke up, an uneasy feeling began to pass through the scouts, when suddenly a voice came over the intercom,

"hello?" a voice came over the intercom,

"its Indigo, open up" Mina responded surely back,

"Ummm Indigo??" the voice responded unsurely,

"Open up Moira" Mina snapped, and within a few minutes the metal gates opened up, Mina turned to everyone and nodded in affirmation then proceeded to walk through the gate and down the golden brick path. Everyone follwed her, however more wary then Mina seemed to be.

"I can do this" mina whispered to herself in reassurance, after all she was Indigo and she did know the rules of the Brotherhood, and as such knew they kept to the rules whatever the cost.

She glanced around the yard, several camera's were pointed directly at the approaching scouts, as well as an alarm system, but Mina knew they wouldn't attack, they would be allowed to pass... for now. Mina approached the door and raised her hand but the doors swung right open, she jolted with fright but never less proceeded.

Through the doorways and straight into the great hall, with the Senshi in tow, she moved now cautiously. Suddenly she heard clapping, slow yet loud, an echoing sound that felt like the calm before a storm,

"RED!" Minako shouted as she took her position in the middle of the hallway, the senshi gathered behind her , all knowing that she was the best to lead here,

Suddenly a man in a Red Tuxedo emerged from behind a pillar in the grand hall, clapping,

"Red I've come to resolve this.." Mina trailed, trying her best to remain political, "It took you some time but finally, here you are and you finally did it" he said clapping sarcastically while walking to the middle of the room.

"guys, create a shield" Mina instructed forcefully,

"Mina" she heard Serenity cry behind her, Mina turned around to see everyone's sailor fuku's slowly fading, their clothes could be just seen, yet Mina's fuku remained fully powered, Mina swivelled around again,

"finally it can begin, it has taken its time but finally" Red sighed, standing directly in front of her,

"finally what can begin" Minako replied dumbfoundly,

"the age of saturn shall finally begin, my queen" Red bowed in front of Sailor Venus, all the scouts gasped as all the riainbow brotherhood emerged from the shadows and bowed in front of Sailor Venus,

"what's going on" Venus demanded more abruptly, when suddenly she could hear her friends scream out in pain, she swivelled around to see them all being covered in dark energy bolts, all except for Sailor Saturn who seemed to be protected in a ball, desperately trying to reach Serenity and protect her as well, but to no avail,

"stop it" Minako shouted as she turned back to Red,

"I'm afraid only those born from Saturn can walk this plane my Queen" Red said standing upright,

"But I am born of Venus, not Saturn" Minako spoke unsurely, questioning what Red was saying to her,

"If that is true my Queen you would not be able to walk in this realm" Red spoke surely,

"Realm? Queen?" Minako spoke up, then as another scream emitted from her friends she responded,

"release my friends" she snapped,

"we cannot do that till you've taken your rightful place" Red spoke again,

"just stop ok, whatever" Minako cringed looking at her friends,

"so you agree" Red snapped surely,

"yes, just let them go" Minako cried, seeing her friends fall in pain, Red clicked his fingers and started to laugh maniacally, Minako however was greatful to see the lightening disspaear from her friends, "finally, it can begin, the age of chaos shall finally reign" Red laughed as she grabbed Minako's hand placing a small chest within it, suddenly Minako was aborbed in a flash of purple light... the secret of Venus would finally be revealed...


	16. Revelations

**Newest chapter! Well I hope you like it, and please read and review!!!! **

**And yes just a little reminder, don't own Sailor Moon (YET) hahaha, **

**Chapter 16 - Revelations**

The radiant purple glow died, Mina looked at the small, golden chest with a curious intrigue. She carefully ran her fingers over the intricate details of the gold chest, there seemed to be several pictures engraved on the trinket, people of sorts, Mina held it close to her eyes to inspect it properly, and it seemed eerily familiar.

"Remember Princess" Red whispered soothingly,

"Mina" Kunzite yelled out in anguish, Mina swivelled around to see half of her friends unconscious and the other half trying their best to struggle free from wave after wave of dark energy, Saturn looked on helplessly as she held up a silence wall to protect both Endymion and Serenity.

Mina swivelled back around to look Red in the eye,

"Please stop" she cried, tears streaming down her eyes, in the corner of her eye she could see that the grand hall had turned black, swirls of silvery clouds drifting in a void of nothingness.

"You don't remember do you my Queen" Red said curiously,

"Please" Mina begged,

"Well" Red spoke coyly, a small smirk etched in the corner of his mouth,

"I suppose they do have a right to know as well, especially the princess" he smiled, waving his hand in the air slightly. Mina turned yet again to see all of her friends in individual spheres, seemingly free from harm yet trapped never less; Mina was thrilled as she saw all her friends waking up.

Red clicked his fingers again and a throne appeared behind Mina and Red, he gestured for her to sit and warily she obliged,

"Do you remember the Silver Millennium my Queen" Red spoke calmly, as he spoke Mina could see her friends float above her in a circle,

"Vaguely" she responded half heartedly,

"Let us out!" mars yelled from her prison, Red looked up perturbed slightly,

"Please continue" Mina interrupted quickly, hoping to draw attention aware from mars,

"Before you were born, I was the advisor to King Marius of Saturn, together we lived in peace, isolated from most of the other planets, but there was a problem, he was lonely" Red explained, everyone listened intently,

"One day Saturn was summoned to a Planetary Council, and obligingly I went with my King, and that's where he met her",

"Met who?" Saturn asked curiously,

"Queen Mila of Venus" Red shot back surely,

"The two began a forbidden romance that lasted in secret, only I was privileged to the information, however after a year the Queen fell pregnant with twins. Needless to say that's where the trouble started, Mila went to the only person she truly trusted, her cousin Selenity. After telling Selenity what had happened and asking for her permission to wed Marius, Selenity told that she would have two daughters, one born of Venus and one born of Saturn, but because of the turmoil it would cause she was forbidden to ever see Marius again, Mila was broken hearted. She went to Marius and told him, he was furious, how could Selenity not permit there love? Needless to say Mila continued her pregnancy and had two children, Minako and Hotaru, straight away she saw who was born of Venus and Saturn, so she sent Hotaru to Marius" Red explained nonchantly

"Hotaru and I are..." Mina gasped,

"Sisters?" everyone gasped above her,

"Yes my queen, you and Hotaru san are sisters, but being the first born you are the heir to Saturn and Venus and finally the hypocrisy of Queen Selenity shall finally be brought to an end" Red spoke surely,

"Hypocrisy" Mars questioned accusingly,

"Yes hypocrisy" Red shot back.

"Serenity and Endymion" Mina whispered in revelation, Red smirked understandably,

"So you understand my Queen" Red sneered,

"What do you want with us" Jupiter yelled from her sphere,

"I want nothing from you, just Mina; finally Saturn shall have her revenge!" Red jeered in triumph,

"Serenity and Endymion" Mina whispered eerily again, her eyes turning from crystal blue to deep violet,

"What about Serenity and Endymion" Ami asked with a confusion,

"Selenity allowed her daughter to continue her love affair with the prince of earth but prohibited Mila from finding thus love with Marius, but I believe Red is forgetting something" a voice appeared from nowhere, everyone turned to the left and to their shock and surprise saw Artemis in human form

**Oooooooo Hotaru and Mina are sisters :O who knew haha... ****And**** what is with the chest, here's a hint, think PANDORA!!!!! Read and Review please **


	17. Pandora's box

**Hey well heres the newest chapter, please forgive the lateness and as always please read and review and in exchange HUGZ! **

**Pandora's Box**

"Artemis" everyone called in relief, holding a hope that he could help,

"You know as well as I do Mabus why Selenity prohibited the union" Artemis shot back, striding ever confidently to where Venus stood,

"Because she didn't want her best friend to be happy" Red sneered,

"Unlikely, the union went a little deeper than that" Artemis, now directly adjacent Red's throne stared directly at his counterpart.

"What are you talking about Artemis" Usagi asked, still trapped in her sphere, Artemis looked up and started to speak,

"It's the hearts of Venus and Saturn, they hold ..." Artemis began to speak,

"Silence!" Red yelled furiously,

"You have no idea what your talking about" he finished, he lifted his hand and aimed it at Artemis, sending bolts of black lightening directly at Artemis, who flew back in agony on contact.

"Stop please, stop" Usagi cried, Red looked up and smiled,

"Once Mina opens the box I promise I will" he spoke coyly, when suddenly everyone heard a voice yell out,

"No Mina don't", it was Hotaru.

Everyone looked curiously, everyone knew that Mina shouldn't open the box somewhere, but Hotaru spoke with an evident knowledge,

"why shouldn't she" Rei asked curiously, Hotaru looked fiercely at the Martian scout with an evident worry,

"It's Pandora's box" she sighed.

"What?" Makoto asked confusedly,

"Pandora's box, it is the sacred chalice of the kingdom of Saturn, greater than the power of the Holy Grail, except that unlike the Holy Grail it holds quite the opposite, the power of death, the true power of Saturn"

Mina looked around in a haze, she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her own heart beating,

"Open it Mina" Red whispered in her ear, like a zombie she reached her hand down to the intricate chest,

"Mina don't" Artemis groaned, Mina barely heard it, swinging her head in the direction where the voice came from, there she saw a battered and bruised Artemis, she cocked her head in confusion.

"Please Mina" he begged, "it's not who you are" he continued coarsely

"She's to far gone for that old man" Red sneered; Mina looked down to the box and opened it.

"Mina!" everyone cried out as a bright purple light filled the realm, Mina looked on curiously as she saw the contents of the box, a transformation wand.

Carefully she took it from the box and held it in her hands,  
"Mina listen to me, you don't want to do this" Hotaru cried,

"Mina please, drop the wand" Kunzite cried,

"Don't do this Mina, please" Rei and Makoto cried together, she looked around and strangely could not recognize these voices calling to her, who were these people?

"Who are you people" she asked innocently,

"what do you mean who are we" Haruka yelled in anger,

"They are no one my queen, I am your loyal advisor Mabus and you are the Queen to the throne of Saturn, please lift the wand and yell Saturn Revolution Make- up!" Red coaxed gently to the girl standing before her,

"Ok" Mina spoke unsurely, lifting the wand above her head she yelled the words as everyone gasped in shock, after a minute there stood Mina in a senshi uniform.

Everyone looked on in astonishment, Mina wore thigh high, purple boots with an orange string lacing them up, her skirt was night black, fearfully so, as was the rest of her uniform except her bow which was purple. Her hair was now ebony black except for a long gold strand that reached from her forehead down to the very tip of her hair, her tiara held a black stone.

"My queen" Mabus bowed, Mina shot him an intense glare, she felt so different, she felt cold,

"Mina?" Usagi squeaked, Mina shot her head up and looked at the girl in the sphere,

"I believe you are mistaken, my name is Miadora, Queen to the realm of Saturn"

"Can't you do something Pluto" Michiru asked hopefully,

"I'm afraid not, I can't use the power of time here, it doesn't seem to exist" Pluto looked worriedly back at Neptune,

"How is that possible" Haruka asked,

"I don't think we're on earth anymore" Pluto shot a worried glance at her counterpart.


	18. The Compass

**Well heres the next instalment of Indigo, sooner than I predicted which is a good sign, go me , go me Well to make up for all the unexplained things left unsaid in the last chapter (my apologies) an extra long chapter !!!!! **

**Well please Read and Review, it's so great to hear your comments, it definitely gave me the incentive to finish this off !!!! **

**Thank you also to all those who have bared with me, much appreciated, well anyway time to get to it, ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter 18 – The Compass **

Miadora looked up at the sixteen spheres circling her and grumbled in annoyance, their looks annoyed her.

"Who are these people Mabus" she snapped angrily,

"They are the royals of the system" he responded submissively, knowing best not to anger his queen,

"I see" she responded with an intrigue, turning around and walking to her solid black throne, taking a seat.

"Mina!" Usagi cried banging on the sphere in desperation, tears streaming down her eyes, what had happened to her friend?

"Silence" she whispered just loud enough for the scouts to hear, she had no idea what this girl, this woman was ranting on about. Who was this Mina?

"But Mina please, it's us" pleaded Rei,

"I said silence" Miadora snapped raising her hand in one quick swipe, clicked her fingers sending a surge of dark energy, much like Red shot Artemis with before, into Rei's sphere, she cried in agony.

"Stop it you hear me Mina, STOP" Makoto yelled, Miadora clicked her fingers again and smirked, stopping the surge of energy in Rei's sphere; she was intrigued by this green suited fighter.

"Or what" she asked coyly, Jupiter just sighed in relief seeing Rei prop herself up to recover.

"My Queen, it is time" Mabus bowed gently, Miadora looked at him and nodded abruptly in response, standing up and following Mabus into the abyss of the realm.

"What's happened to her?" Rei groaned,

"It's not Mina, when she opened Pandora's box and transformed, she became the box, it's like the silver crystal, alive in a sense, she infused with it, now she is part of it" Hotaru explained, turning around to lean on the sphere curve.

"So it's like what happened to Galaxia?" Ami deducted sensibly,

"Who's Galaxia" Nephlyte asked curiously,

"That's a story for a different time Nephy" Makoto winked playfully at her boyfriend,

"Well that's all good and proper but what do we do now?" Kunzite grumbled angrily, trying his best to remain as passive as possible, although feeling completely helpless.

"Well we could always teleport?" Michiru suggested,

"But we can't leave Mina like this" Usagi whispered miserably, the outer's sighed at their queens compassion,

"Trust me, helping her is not our biggest problem, stopping her is" Hotaru sighed, cringing,

"What?" Rei gasped,

"According to what I remember, each time Pandora was awakened she brought with her the destruction of a world, and then would retire back to her chalice for a thousand years once again" Hotaru completed,

'Well what world will she destroy" Haruka asked,

"I'm thinking the only one that has any life on it" Makoto mused,

"so let me get this right, you're telling me that Mina will destroy earth and then be released so that this evil will sleep a thousand years again" Haruka snapped angrily,

"That pretty well sums it up" Ami responded warily,

"Only if Pandora retreats back to her chalice, Mina will in all probabilities die, just like Queen Selenity did during the attack on the moon kingdom" hotaru mouthed painfully,

"so Mina will die?" Usagi gasped, she had in no way taken that into consideration, saving the world was easy, saving the world while a friends life was on the line, now that was a different story.   
"That's after Pandora is finished" Hotaru nodded in confirmation,

"Ok we're dead" Chibi Moon spoke in anguish.

"Well if we could get out of here, we could stop her, the queen could cleanse her from the crystal and we could be home for dinner" Jaedite spoke, overly chipper for such circumstances, however taking in accord his personality it did not seem such a stretch.

"You know he does have a point, after all you did cleanse Galaxia Usagi chan" Rei spoke with an unusual optimism at her lovers comment,

"Why thank you Rei" Jaedite beamed happily,

"Shut up"

"Make me"

"Oh I will, just wait"

"Suddenly I feel so grateful for these spheres" Jaedite gulped in retreat, everyone giggled lightly.

"I wouldn't be so hasty to get out of those spheres" a foreign voice called from a distant,

"Who's there?" Makoto spoke intimidating, on full awareness now,

"hold your horses Jupy" the voice responded, it sounded so familiar, suddenly at once they all saw the source of the voice, in the centre near the throne emerged a familiar face, Sailor V.

"Mina?" Usagi asked curiously, cocking her head remembering her childhood where she had practically idealised Sailor V, before learning that she was destined Queen of the Universe and Sailor V was actually Sailor Venus, her guardian and best friend.

"I have to be quick, I can't make it long here" Sailor V groaned, crippling under one leg,

"Mina" everyone spoke in worry,

"How is this possible" Zoisite was the only one to add,

"Shouldn't you know by now Zoi that there are two sides to every coin" Sailor V laughed taking out her old moon compact,

"So are you Mina's soul?" Rei was the first to ask, being a priestess held a natural curiosity for such things,

Mina chuckled, "not quite Rei, I'm Mina's will if you please, her consciousness in body form, she's been trying to run for Mabus for some time, she was just to weak to face her past, until he sent her on assignment to kill Usagi, since he had been trying to turn her back to the side of Saturn, but something always held her, kept her from losing her entire humanity" Sailor V explained,

"And what was that" Usagi asked intrigued,

"She always wore ti around her neck, a locket you had given her for her birthday. It held a picture of a group photo that had been taken on her 21st birthday and a picture of Kunzite and herself on a swing, as well as her engagement ring, and it always reminded her of the good times" Sailor V continued. Everyone nodded understandably.

"So why are you here" Haruka snapped judgmentally, wanting to know how Mina's consciousness was in all likeliness going to help them get out of their prisons,

"to stop you from hurting yourselves" Sailor V smiled with a scepticism, it was true that Sailor Uranus aka Haruka had a strong personality, often misconstrued wrong but Mina knew better.

"How are you going to do that" Mercury asked curiously, still trying to comprehend how a consciousness could take human form,

"Well let me guess, so far Sailor Saturn would have explained to you that Mina plans to destroy Earth, and then by chance she'll die, so by now you're all deciding on how you're going to get out of the spheres, which will lead to someone, probably Haruka to decide to blast your way out of the spheres which in turn would leave you bare in the realm of Saturn, with no way to escape and ultimately be barraged by dark lightening, all but Sailor Saturn, who ultimately could not use any attacks to save the people she loves" Sailor V spoke entirely coy, making sure to take several timed pauses.

"You know for Mina's consciousness you sure are cocky" Haruka grumbled, knowing that she did have a point on her most probably course of action; Mina just ignored the comment and opened the compact.

"Hopefully this has enough juice in it still" she laughed, knowing she was wearing a bit out; after all she was all but a consciousness now, the consciousness of Venus.

"Moon Sparkle Atonement" she shouted and the compact began to glow, with rays of moonlight and light from Venus, Sailor V closed her eyes and began to focus, everyone looked in both amazement and fear, fear that whatever Mina's consciousness had planned it wasn't going to work.

After several seconds, Sailor V's head shot up and from the compact focused beams of light shot at each sphere, each person jumped back, startled.

"Don't worry" Sailor V soothed gently,

"Well if you tell us what you're doing there would be no need to worry would there" Jaedite cringed, much like a small girl in Sailor V's opinion,

"Be quiet Jed" Rei commanded, noting the light beam that had been focused into a small circle that had entered her sphere and was gradually turning into a necklace. A black leather cord, with a small onyx heart attached, it was the same necklace which each person got, excluding Sailor V.

"Wear these necklaces, they'll protect you from the realm but that's all I can do" and in a flash of light she disappeared, leaving nought but the sound of the moon compact clashing on the floor in her stead.

"Mina?" Makoto asked curiously, the necklace already around her neck, like it was with everyone else,

"You know these things could be a trap" Nephlyte mused, staring at the heart around his neck,

"Doubt it" Rei spoke happily,

"Well if you're sure, let's get out of these things then" he completed,

"Alright" everyone spoke in sync.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

"Mars Celestial Fire"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge"

"Dead Scream"

"Silence Wall"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack"

"Crystal Moon Therapy Kiss!"

the scouts yelled, and in a blaze of light they were out of their spheres, the generals and Artemis summoned energy into blades and forcefully cut their way out of the spheres.

"Ok so where to now?" Mars asked curiously, all the while Kunzite had decided to pick up the moon compact that Sailor V had held previously.

"Mina" he breathed softly, he cringed, he had only recently got her back and now she was taken from him again, suddenly the compact began to glow.

Kunzite walked over to the scouts who stared at it intently, slowly the compact rose from Kunzite's hand and once it had gotten a clear foot in mid air, a bright light shone, blinding everyone.

Once the light died down everyone had a look at the compact, it had transformed into a compass and began to gently float back into Kunzite's hand,

"Mina" Usagi smiled gratefully,

Kunzite smiled at the compass, she would help her friends no matter what, even when she was the bad guy, he had to smile,

"_May it be the light in otherwise dark places" _

he could hear her voice whisper gently, he nodded in assurance, he would get his Mina back, that he was sure of.

**That was a long chappie writers cramp ha-ha, well hope your liking the story to date and all your reviews have been so awesome to read. Thank you so much!**


	19. Forever and ever

Sorry for not updating sooner, I completely forgot about this story to be fair but the other day I found it buried in the comp

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I completely forgot about this story to be fair but the other day I found it buried in the computer and knew I had to continue XD Please read and review!!**

**Forever and Ever**

Hours seemed to fly by in no time, as the compass guided the scouts and generals in the darkness.

"Are we there yet?" Jaedite whined, nearly completely drained of energy, Mercury was busy typing on her computer,  
"It would appear not Knucklehead" Haruka snapped – she was also getting tired, Michiru lightly reprimanded her as everyone started to lightly chuckle.

"He does have a point though…. "Rei lightly put in, trying to defend her boyfriend without appearing to have gone 'soft'

"Thank you Rei" Jadeite spoke triumphantly,

"Idiot" Rei whispered under her breath, partially blushing as he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Gorgeous" he retaliated her words, she rolled her eyes.

"I hate to admit it but Jed is right – how long have we been walking anyhow" Nephlyteasked, looking to Mercury for the answer,

"In earthen times one hour and fifteen minutes" Mercury spoke, analysing her computer,

"What do you mean 'earthen times'" Jed critiqued curiously,

"Time doesn't exist here" she shot back determinedly,

"Mina if your there we need help" Usagi shot back tiredly, Endymion partly supporting her to remain upright. Several seconds went by,

"I don't think she's there" Michiru deducted,

"I wouldn't be to sure" a familiar yet foreign voice spoke coming in the direction from behind the group – everyone swivelled around immediately to see Sailor V standing their, her arms crossed and her mouth pursed in a smirk.

"Mina" Usagi perked up, her mouth showing a full sized grin,

"In the flesh – or so to speak" she laughed back, winking at Sailor Eternal Moon.

Endymion looked down at his fragile wife; she was so enthused by the presence of Sailor V – it was pure innocence which broke his heart because he wasn't sure if they could trust Sailor V was, although he hated to admit it.

"It's your choice Endymion" Sailor V retaliated, almost as if she knew what he was thinking, he looked up to her in shock, _how could she possibly know what he was thinking? _

"huh" Rei as Sailor mars commented in a confusion,

"Endymion knows what I'm talking about" Sailor V shot back determinedly,

"Is this the true you Mina?" Endymion critiqued, noticing the leadership quality that this person held, opposed to the innocent bubbly character of her counterpart Sailor Venus,

"In a sense" Sailor V shrugged nonchantly – Endymion nodded, knowing what she meant. Everyone else just kept quiet, confused but not wanting to ask a question at the same time – even Sailor Mercury.

"So back to what's at hand, you called?" Sailor V smiled cheekily, yet speaking the truth at the same time. She didn't know what her friends needed, but she had heard them – and more than anything wanted to help, even if she couldn't take human form.

"We're getting nowhere, it's like we're going in circles" Haruka grumbled, while Michiru glared at her, which prevented her from starting an argument,

Sailor V walked to the scouts and looked warmly at each face that stood before her, leaving kunzite for last.

Kunzite… the love of her life – _no lives…._ He looked stoic, his face analysing the image that stood before him, in anguish.

This was Mina, but not Mina… a hologram, _his _Mina was in trouble – the image before him was nothing more than Mina's will to help.

"You're all drained of energy I see" she deducted, focusing on her mission at hand,

"Yeah I need a nap "Chibi usa yawned, Sailor V nodded understandably,

"Ok I think I'll be able to transport you to Miadora, well where I am, I'll be able to give you my energy so you should be alright to face me" Sailor V spoke confidently, taking charge in all sense of the word.

"Will we see you again?" Jupiter asked hopefully, Sailor V looked determinedly at Jupiter, her best friend….

"I need you to kill Miadora" she shot back,  
"what no , we can't do that!" Jupiter practically yelled at the placid girl,

" Jupiter, we've all died before" Sailor V tried to make her request sound more easier, yet she knew her friends would have trouble coming to grips with what she asked.

"You need to, it's our duty" Sailor V tried to convince her friends in vain, Jupiter's legs collapsed but she was caught by Nephlyte.

"Usagi healed Galaxia, she can heal you" Rei reprimanded Sailor V forcefully,

"It's not that easy Rei" Sailor V explained,

"Why not!" Rei yelled,

"Not everything goes the way we want it to" Sailor V shrugged, a single tear trickled down her cheek. This was the only way; this was the way it had to be.

"Damn it Minako don't you dare say that, I will get you back you hear me" Kunzite roared, everyone jumped back in fright – not expecting that from the normal complacent Kunzite.

Sailor V glowed a faint orange glow and in an instant transformed back to her normal human form – however remaining a hologram, tears were running down her eyes as she smiled at her love.

"Kunzite" she whispered, he walked forward slowly as did she, and everyone seemingly didn't exist at this point in time.

"Minako" Kunzite breathed, as he reached his hand out, everyone watched the two with awe, Usagi muffled silent tears as did Rei, Ami, Makoto and Chibi Usa at the sight of the two. Minako reached her hand slowly, the outer scouts although not showing felt sorry for the two, even Pluto who had sworn a life of solitary. The generals were solemn, each comforting their beloveds – thankful now of their presence. The saying it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all definitely did not apply to this moment. Minako lightly touched his fingertips, although it wasn't a real touch – neither felt the tingly sensation that was associated with each others touch.  
"Will you love me?" she asked, among muffled sobs,

"_Forever and ever Minako" _

An eternity seemed to pass as the two just stared at each other - no other words need be spoken.

"I hate to do this but we don't have much time" Pluto warned apologetically, everyone turned to her and nodded.  
"Ok" Minako spoke, taking her moon compact from her pocket and opening it,

"Venus Transport" she shouted, and immediately an orange glow encased the scouts and in an instant they transferred from one space to another.

It appeared they would have been in the same area if not for one distinct feature. Ahead of all of them was a stone platform and a single throne. On the corners of this platform were stone pillars – it was all very Romanesque if they thought about it.

All the scouts felt rejuvenated – which they were relieved on but all recognized that Minako was no longer there.

"Where's Mina" Jed asked dumbfounded,

"she's in front of us" Rei spoke with a heightened sense of awareness as she could see Miadora sitting on the throne……


	20. Betrayal

**Hello, well first I'd like to say thank you so much for your reviewing my last chapter, it really gave me the incentive to complete this chapter. And I'd like to apologize for the editing mistake at the beginning of that chapter, I'm not quite sure what's happened – the original chapter copy does not appear to have that editing mistake...**

**On a brighter note, I hope you like this chapter and please read and review !! it really boosts morale :D**

**Chapter 20 - Betrayal**

Miadora looked at her guests in amusement. She wasn't afraid or wary – the people she saw before her posed no threat.

Usagi looked at her friend sitting cockily on the throne, and something in her broke. Something was holding Mina captive, just after Mina had come back – something had taken her away from her friends – no her _family. _

"Mina it's me, please snap out of it" Usagi bawled, tears streamed down her eyes in anguish, Endymion was helping to keep her from falling to pieces – as he always was.

"Mina, come on this isn't like you" Ami pleaded – still dressed as Sailor Mercury,

Kunzite just looked at this woman, this foreign shell of a woman. He was angry, this wasn't his Mina. This was something else – yet his Mina was buried somewhere deep within this person.

"Come on Mina – this isn't you" Nephlyte yelled out in determination, Miadora cocked her head, a smile pursed her lips,

"I welcome you" Miadora spoke, her voice sending a shiver down the spines of everyone that stood there,

"Come on, it's time" Haruka snapped raising her hand to let the space blaster sword appear,  
"right" the other outer scouts appeared, each summoning their own weapons.

"What no! You can't seriously be thinking of attacking Mina!" Makoto as Sailor Jupiter yelled at the four,

"We have our duty" Michiru reminded the fragile scout,

"Protect the Queen and King at all costs" Setsuna agreed, nodding her head,

"But at what cost" Usagi whispered, her voice soft yet firm, everyone looked at her, their eyes wide with intrigue – never had the queen talked like this,

"Duty first" Kunzite agreed, appearing now more as a stone statue than an actual man at this moment. Everyone tried to read his expression, to no avail – this was the Kunzite they had known before Mina, the Kunzite who had been nick named the 'stone statue'.

_You have to kill me – please_

The words ran through each of the inner scouts heads simultaneously, each of them could picture their best friend – the fiery Venusian beauty, each recalling events where she had helped them and each landing on the last event they could recall – when they thought Mina was dead. That was the hardest day of their lives,

_We've died before_

Rei thought of those last words, they were true in a sense. They hadn't died once, they had died several times and yet were reborn each time – but what guarantee did they have that Mina would be reborn. That she'd come back the way she used to be, the bubbly blonde who would always confuse and muddle up motto's or quote like she had done once upon a time, a small smile appeared on Rei's lips as she recalled that friend. The very friend who had given her advice on her love life, and actually convinced her to go on a date with Jadeite who she had poor opinions of initially - which had led to the hot tempted Martian beauty actually falling in love, yes that's the friend Rei would remember.

Miadora stood up, everyone made sure to not divert their eyes from the woman,

"tsk tsk tsk" the woman taunted, the generals tensed up and began to take lead in front of their beloved's – even though they needed protection more than the scouts in fairness.

The woman walked forward,  
"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus launched her attack at Miadora, even watched in suspense, waiting for confirmation that the attack had done its intended job. The smoke cleared to reveal Miadora enclosed a dark purple sphere; the attack had done no damage.

"Come on scouts" Rei shouted, as the woman kept coming forward,

"But" Usagi whispered in protest, knowing that Miadora would hurt them if she got close enough yet not wanting to hurt her friend in the same instant,

"She understands" Kunzite comforted the frail queen, she nodded understandably as Miadora now stood still at the edge of the platform  
"Well well well, it seems we have guests Mabus" she taunted lightly,

"Yes it would appear so my Queen" he replied formally, more submissive then he had been previously.

Miadora analysed the faces that stood before her, smiling gleefully when her eyes landed on Kunzite,

"Oh so you're him" she smoke knowledgably,

"What do you mean" Kunzite snapped angrily,

"She's in love with you, isn't she" Miadora asked quizzically, tilting her head in intrigue

"How dare you!' shrieked Rei as she launched an attack on the stationary queen, Miadora clicked her fingers and immediately Rei was paralysed in mid air – all but her head. Miadora easily dodged the attack Mars had set upon her.

"Let me go" Rei fumed, struggling to unpin her outstretched arms and legs,

"You annoy me" Miadora growled, waving her hand which caused Rei to scream out in agony,

"STOP IT" Makoto yelled in frustration, preparing to launch an attack – although unsure if it would do any good, Miadora smiled and waved her hand again, causing Rei to stop screaming.

"So you must be the legendary warriors" Miadora analysed, eventually focusing on Usagi,

"And you must be Queen Serenity" she deducted,

"How did you know" Usagi asked impulsively,

"I've been around a long time queen, I know and I've seen a lot of things in my lifetime" Miadora spoke more seriously,

"Then you know you shouldn't do what you're doing" Usagi tried to bargain, Miadora looked more sternly,

"It's not that simple queen" she growled,

"Why not" Usagi pleaded, Endymion wary of Miadora's reaction,

"Everyone has a purpose" Miadora shrugged nonchalantly

"But why take Mina!" Usagi sobbed,

"oh so that' her name" Miadora replied,

"Why are you doing this" Rei whispered in pain, as she was helped up by Jadeite,  
"as I said, it's in my nature – balance has to be kept" Miadora explained,

"What balance, earth is the last kingdom" Endymion growled at the dark queen,

"yes but my purpose needs to be fulfilled, now away with you – I tire of thee" Miadora snapped, as she did a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn in order to return to her throne,

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION"  
"DEAD SCREAM"

"SILENCE GLAIVE"

"AQUA RHAPSODY"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"

The attacks were concurrent one after the other, Miadora bearing the full blast of the attacks, yet only stumbling a few steps in the process. Everyone looked if their attacks had hurt Miadora in any way, the dark queen turned around, her eyes literally red with anger,

"I gave you a chance and this is how you repay me, now you die!" Miadora yelled in frustration as she raised her hands all the scouts became enclosed in a black sphere – each unsure of what to do now, hopeless in a sense.

With another flick of her wrist Miadora sent black lightening throughout the sphere – causing everyone to yell out with pain. Miadora smiled in triumph at their screams, after all they did need to be punished – how dare they do that to a queen.

Suddenly something had changed, Miadora's expression changed to one of sadness, she clicked her fingers and the spheres around the scouts disappeared, each of the fell to the ground in pain.

"Sailor Moon, you need to finish this" Makoto spoke surely, Usagi nodded her head in agreement, raising her sceptre,

"Crystal Therapy Kiss" Sailor Moon yelled as she launched the attack on the stationed queen who seemed more tired than frightened. Again the same results were achieved, Sailor Moon's mark left not a hair touched on Miadora's body,

"Why isn't this working" Haruka fumed, expecting something to have happened, Miadora sighed despondently,

"You can't kill me princess, nor can your queen – I am death, and you can't kill the dead" Miadora sighed, everyone looked up at her

"Is this true hotaru?" Usagi asked the worn out scout,  
"I don't know, there was only the legends about Pandora – I never actually saw her" Hotaru explained,

"You intrigue me, you're not like the past guardians" Miadora spoke, recalling the centuries she had repeated this same process, and the people she had killed in order to see it through. That was her purpose, that's what she was meant to do – and nothing and no one would change that. Miadora thought carefully about the people who stood before her, she knew that her feelings of compromise were because she hadn't fully taken over the girl inside of her – that blonde haired girl was still there, and Miadora was feeling everything that this person felt.

"We need to stop her" Rei deducted thoughtfully, Sailor Mercury was busy typing on her computer, analysing Miadora,

"Guys, we can't get to her, the atmosphere is serving as a protective shield – there's no attack that would get through that barrier" Sailor Mercury worriedly deducted after intense analysis,

"Well we have to do something, she's going to kill everyone on earth" Zoisite added,

"What can we do" Sailor Jupiter asked, cringing at her own statement.

"I need to use it" Sailor Moon replied,

"No Usagi, it will kill you – please don't" the inner scouts pleaded in unison, Usagi nodded her head in disagreement,

"I can't let them destroy earth, there's just so much good there, I can't let that be destroyed" Usagi spoke, _even if it is Mina _she completed the sentence in her mind.

"I don't think that will do any good Usagi, it's not just a power barrier she's creating – it's this space, this very environment is protecting her. Sailor Mercury explained promptly,

"So we need to get next to her to be able to do anything" Nephlyte deducted logically,

"That might be able to have some affect – but I doubt it" Sailor Mercury spoke back, trying to hold onto some small bit of hope,

"As long as we're in this place, we stand no chance" Pluto spoke gravely, clutching her time staff with urgency,  
"Wait" Kunzite spoke, stepping forward from the group,

"What are you doing?" Jadeite whispered angrily at his leader who kept advancing to Miadora who sat on the throne, smiling at the person who was coming towards her,

"Miadora let me join you" he cooed in a velvet voice, her heart beat ran faster – this man was definitely affecting her,

"Hmmm" she smiled thoughtfully,

"But my queen" Mabus hissed abruptly,

"Silence" Miadora flared angrily, Mabus bowed down and slunk away.

"Kunzite what are you doing!" Endymion yelled angrily, the rest of the scouts and generals stood tensed – their friend was betraying them for the enemy.

"Alright Kunzite" Miadora spoke seriously, Kunzite bowed taking a stance next to Miadora as she sat on the throne.


	21. Love

**Hey hey, well after reading the reviews I've gathered my story does sound predictable – sorry for that guys. I've continued the chapter as was planned, and I hope you still like it. Please read and review this chapter, and please no flames – just constructive criticism. **

**Chapter 21 – Love**

"I'm not losing her again Endymion" Kunzite shouted back at his former master, Endymion scowled, Miadora smiled with pride.

"Betray everyone? That's not Mina Kunzite" Nephlyte yelled back, Kunzite glowered at his former brother,

"I won't lose her again" Kunzite repeated,

"Even if she'll kill everyone" Jadeite flared angrily, unlike his usual mischievous self.

"Whatever she chooses – I'm with her to the end" Kunzite confirmed coldly, Endymion gritted his teeth angrily – no way did he want to lose his head general, again_._

"Just wait" Usagi spoke knowledgably, ushering her husband to stop for a moment, unwillingly he cooled his tongue and waited for his wife to continue,

"Jupiter, Mercury, Neptune" Usagi spoke, eyeing Kunzite with a bridled curiosity,

"Yes my queen" they responded formally, Miadora waited for Queen Serenity to continue,

"I want you to attack Kunzite" she continued thoughtfully, Endymion and the generals stared at Usagi with their eyes wide with shock,

"Usako?" Endymion asked quizzically,

"Trust me Endy" she whispered back, he nodded his approval to her unsurely. Jupiter, Neptune and Mercury looked at their Queen, hesitant to attack and looking for a confirmation, Usagi smiled – nodding her head at the scouts and then turning to face Miadora and then shifted her gaze to Kunzite.

"Please let this work" she silently pleaded to herself,

"Alright" Jupiter and Mercury sighed to themselves,  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY"

"DEEP SUBMERGE"

All three scouts yelled concurrently, launching their attacks at the stationery general and all feeling a sense of dread the moment they had summoned their attacks.

Usagi watched intently,

"Come on Miadora" she silently encouraged – hoping that Miadora would call her bluff.

The three attacks came closer towards Kunzite, yet he stayed stationery. Miadora's eyes went wide with fear; she wasn't going to let Kunzite die– not in this lifetime.

With a swift hand movement she created a barrier around Kunzite, protecting him from the three concurrent attacks,

"Yes" Usagi whispered in a clear triumph, as the smoke cleared she analysed Kunzite's expression – he was smiling slightly, just what she expected.

"Mina's still in their guys" Usagi deducted enthusiastically, they all turned to her with confusion – then to Mercury looking for confirmation,

"I don't think there's any other explanation – I mean here's an ancient force defending some guy that she couldn't possibly know and have no reason to trust" Mercury stuttered in disbelief, yet everyone logically believed her answer.

"So it's Pandora, but not Pandora?" Chibi Usa deducted,

"Yes, that's right" Ami confirmed,

"That still doesn't mean much now does it, we can't attack in this realm because it will still block out attacks on her" Haruka snapped angrily – she hated more than anything to feel powerful.

"That's true, but I have a feeling Kunzite will take care of that" Usagi whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear, but not Miadora,

"What?" Rei asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"He has a plan" Usagi grinned, both the generals and Endymion sighed in relief, while cursing under their breath silently, _how had they missed that! _

As if Kunzite knew what his friends were talking about, he nodded in confirmation – everyone now felt filled with the renewed hope that they could win this.

"My love" Kunzite cooed in his velvet voice – he definitely had a plan,

"Yes" Miadora snapped back authoritvly,

"Before you carry out your plans would you take a walk with me in the yellow rose gardens" he gently said, brushing his hand along her shoulder,

"But what about our guests, they do plan to try and Holt our plans" Miadora purred gently,

"Give them the honour they so seek, destroy them not now but dispose of them along with the subjects they serve to protect – for no one can usurp your power my love" he coaxed gently, the knot in his stomach building as he tried in vain to convince this woman of his devotion – Mina was somewhere in there, her devotion still stayed – yet this person was ultimately a shell.

Miadora looked around the faces that stared back at her, each tensed with a sense of dread – she knew that they saw they couldn't beat her, not while she was in her realm. Yet she felt nothing towards that, not triumph – nothing. She was death reincarnate, the angel of death spreading her wings after being reborn to finish what she had started – she felt cold.

"I don't think so Kunzite" Miadora mused, everyone cringed silently,

"Why not my love, we can walk the rose fields together" he forced softly,

"I have to finish what I started, that is my purpose" she stated coolly, Kunzite shook – her words were like ice,

"The crystal is taking over" Hotaru deducted, warily, everyone looked to her for further explanation,

"Soon she'll be one with the crystal and nothing will stop her – the crystal has only one purpose, death" Hotaru completed,

"Then how do we stop her now, we're in a place that we can't touch her, and she's slowly becoming the vassal for the most dangerous powers known to man – that not even the silver crystal can counteract this thing?" Zoisite asked, feeling hopeless,

"The hearts of Venus and Saturn" Artemis spoke,

"What?" Jadeite spoke, partially irritated at Artemis – mainly because he didn't understand.

"Long ago as you know the queen of Venus fell in love with the king of Saturn and then as Mabus explained Queen Serenity had prohibited the union." Artemis spoke thoughtfully, trying to piece the information together,

"And your point would be cat?" Haruka spoke irritably, everyone just ignored her,

"The union was prohibited because Serenity feared if the two would wed they would eventually die, for you see – Venus and Saturn were two entirely different energies, one life, the other death – it would have disrupted the entire balance and eventually destroyed not only the king and queen but their respective planets" Artemis continued,

"But what of the daughters then?" Usagi questioned seriously,  
"Logically the balance should not exist, but it did" Artemis continued,

"No offense but aren't we just a little bit past logic" Jadeite spoke,

"My girlfriend is a flamethrower in a miniskirt – there's something illogical right there" Jadeite grinned from ear to ear, Rei immediately hit him over the head,

"This really isn't a time for jokes" Setsuna reprimanded lightly,

"Sorry Sets" Rei and Jadeite chimed in together.

"Maybe if the heart of Venus was strengthened, it could counteract the Pandorian Crystal" Ami replied after several minutes of analysing strategically facts in her mercurian computer

"How do we do that, Mina is the heart of Venus – and look what's happening to her now" Jupiter snapped,

"Yes but fundamentally what is the energy of Venus – the source" Ami grinned,

"Love" everyone simultaneously replied,

"Right" Ami confirmed.

Kunzite was listening all the while as the scouts and generals conversed, attuning himself to that conversation – a power which he had learnt over time. _Strengthen love? _

Miadora stood up, and started to walk to the scouts – they stepped back, ready to fight at any stage,

"I'm sorry friends – but a purpose has to be fulfilled" she spoke apologetically,  
"we're not your friends" Jupiter replied with a venomous tone, Miadora just looked,  
"don't you have a heart?" Rei snapped, Miadora just nodded her head from side to side,  
"I'm death – I feel nothing" she replied, almost sorrowfully.

Usagi eyed this woman, a twinge of pity surfaced in her stomach, _what would it be like to feel nothing? No love? No joy? No sadness? – That would be awful. _

"Then why are you trying to kill everyone?" Ami replied with a venomous curious tone,

"Purpose scout of mercury – you have been given the purpose to guard them and I have the purpose to destroy them" Miadora spoke, her voice void now of emotion. Everyone turned to Kunzite who was standing next to her as she walked, each of them edging him to think of something... anything?

Kunzite grabbed Miadora's hand and pulled her close to his body so he was facing him – her heartbeat increased. This wasn't normal... this wasn't logical? Death felt nothing – she cursed under her breath.

She looked up at this man, his eyes captivated her – those steel eyes were hypnotic,  
"my queen" Mabus pleaded, only to be hit with one of Rei's fire arrows.

In one swift moment Kunzite bent down and kissed the lips of Miadora. The moment his lips touched hers a light started shining from Miadora – after several seconds Miadora pulled away – her eyes wide with confusion.

Miadora's hair changed from ebony black to a familiar blonde, everyone looked on – afraid to cheer in triumph, as the light dimmed.

"Kunzite" the woman groaned, stumbling a few steps,  
"Mina" Kunzite replied hopefully, catching the half fallen woman by the arm to keep her upright.

"Kill me" she groaned, everyone jumped back in disbelief.


	22. Death

Hey Guys, well I just have to say thank you so much for the reviews

**Hey Guys, well I just have to say thank you so much for the reviews!! It has been so nice to receive them and so encouraging when completing the chapters. Please read and review this chapter, just a warning it is a bit sad, it's what happens when I listen to sad songs and have to big of an imagination….. Well anyway on a brighter note I hope you enjoy!! **

**Death**

"What?" Usagi gasped,

"Kill me Usagi chan" Minako commanded, still dressed in the pandorian sailor suit, Usagi stood there stunned. Minako focused her power, she knew that they couldn't touch her where they stood now – in an instant she had transported them to the only place she could think of, _the rose gardens. _

Everyone looked around, some shielding their eyes from the sun but then focusing on their friend.

Minako screamed, the pain was becoming too much – the crystal was fighting to regain control… she just had enough power to this – and she would. She clutched her chest, taking deep breaths in and out,

"Haruka" she groaned, everyone stood warily afraid to answer,

"Yes" she replied flatly – stoic in a sense, afraid to show true emotion, Neptune grabbed her hand in support,

"Kill me" she groaned, collapsing to one leg – Kunzite jumped to help her but she shoved him away.

"What ...But" Haruka stuttered, surprised at the bluntness and the fact Minako had asked her personally,

"You know…what…. You're…al...ways telling us?" Minako groaned as she partially grinned, her whole body feeling as if it would explode – yet she endured.

"Duty" Haruka and Michiru whispered in sync – Minako nodded.

Haruka gritted her teeth, grinding them from side to side in frustration. She couldn't kill her, this was ultimately Mina – ignoring the last few years, ignoring the fact she would destroy the world, _this was Mina!!. _She cussed under her breath, knowing she had gone soft over the years – but she couldn't help it. Usagi had shown her a better life, a life where she wasn't a soldier, but a friend… where her duty existed because now she wanted to fulfil it and Mina was definitely a friend – a younger version of herself except for the fact Mina used to be boy crazy.

"Serenity?" Haruka asked formally – she didn't have the strength to end Mina's life on duty alone, but if the order was given, maybe she could forgive herself one day.

Mina shakily stood on both legs, looking around – her eyes blue with an unclouded innocence, yet her hands balled in tight fists, her nails tearing her skin.

"Please, it's the only way" she pleaded with her friends, as they made a circle around both her and Kunzite.

"I can't Mina chan" Usagi whispered, tears streaming down her eyes. Endymion wrapped his arm around his fragile wife, comforting her in the only way he could – the truth was even he didn't have the strength to end Mina's life.

"Kill ME" Minako screamed, the inner scouts jumped back in fright as they too began to sob softly,  
"Mina please don't make us" Rei pleaded,  
"there's got to be another way" Jupiter deducted – they turned to Ami for confirmation to that comment,

"I don't think there is – she's bonded to the crystal because of her heritage – not because she's a bad person…… we can't help her there" Ami cried, everyone hung there head down in silence.

"We'll see each other again" Mina groaned, trying to comfort her friends as she made her request,

"But Mina" Hotaru cried with Chibi Usa,

"If not in this life – then in the next" Minako continued, gasping for air as the pain gradually mounted, everyone saw she was in pain – and it hurt them to the core.

"I can't – I just can't" Haruka snapped angrily, everyone understood her pain even though she felt her weakest at that point,

"Setsuna" Minako demanded, Pluto knew the rest of that request and it broke her heart. She too loved Mina very much, she always thought of Minako as her younger sister, even though she never cared to admit. There was just something about her cheerful personality and pure heart that radiated from her – back in the days where she had been Sailor Venus – she refused to answer.

A shooting pain escalated through Mina's body, from the soles of her feet to the tip of hair…. She didn't have long, it was winning and would take her over to destroy the world – she couldn't let that happen.

"Please" Minako begged, as she tried to stay up right, she turned to her left and stared at Kunzite – he met her gaze with the same fervent intensity.

"Mina" he protested using her name in vain, she just tilted her head and continued to look at him – pleading for him to understand everything she did.

He did. He understood it all, how she knew it was the choice of her or the world – and he knew which one she had chosen. He knew she'd forgive him – harbour him no ill will if he completed her request, in fact she'd thank him for it – but could he.

"Please Kunzite" she repeated, everyone remained quiet, the inner scouts clutching to their loves, the generals turning their heads in sorrow.

She looked at him and read his eyes, _but I love you Mina _they told her, she'd die happy knowing that very fact.

He closed his eyes trying to collect himself, he loved her more than anything in this world – and he would always love her. But in this situation, was it selfish to keep her? he reached his hand up as he walked over to her – summoning a steel sword.

Mina sighed in relief, the inner scouts jumped – prepared to stop Kunzite in that instant but they were restrained by the generals who comforted them, reassuring them that this was the only way. Usagi collapsed, she couldn't stand upright anymore, Endymion supported her in his arms while Hotaru comforted Chibi Usa who was crying so hard. The outer scouts all bowed there faces down, as Kunzite approached steadily till he was standing right in front of Mina.

"Will you love me Kunzite?" she repeated, smiling lovingly,

"Forever and Ever Minako" he spoke gently, as in one swift movement he thrusted the sword into her bosom.

_Thank you _Mina mouthed to Kunzite as she fell back – the pain she felt nothing was nothing compared to the relief and happiness she knew. Kunzite leaped, catching her before she hit the bed of yellow roses beneath her. The sun swept sky's told her the day was just beginning – it was true, time hadn't passed while they had been in the realm of Saturn. She looked up; everyone was around her, crying softly – Minako raised her hand to stroke Kunzite's face – and was relieved to see that she was no longer dressed in the pandorian sailor suit.

"Usagi" she spluttered as blood seeped from her mouth, down her chin,

"Yes?" Usagi replied, now transformed back from her Sailor suit as with all the other scouts.

"The crystal?" she replied worriedly,  
"don't worry I've got it Mina" Ami replied – Mina couldn't tell where from anymore.

"Destroy…." She replied,

"Shhh Mina" Kunzite pleaded, stroking her forehead gently – it was so soothing.  
"I love you" she completed, her senses fading out to nothing as she started to close your eyes.  
"I love you too Mina" he replied, Mina smiled as she finished closing her eyes, in that minute fading from this life to the next.


	23. Solutions

"we'll meet again, if not in this life than the next"

Authors note: sorry bout not updating in a while, I had completely forgotten about it for a while apologises again but in recompense I have made this chapter extra long!! Hope you like it and as always please read and review.

**Solutions**

"_we'll meet again, if not in this life than the next" _

Kunzite walked through the palace, patrolling for the last six hours corridors A and B. No intruder would appear there, that was obvious, and even if they got close to the palace, Ami's alarm detection system would warn them in advance.

But it was no use

Every step he took as he marched, the thought duty would enter his mind; he forced that concept on himself. Duty meant lack of freewill, lack of freewill would mean he had no choice – and that he was thankful for every day of the six months since he last 'saw' Mina. Because without duty he would surely die.

His heart was broken, his will was broken, that was the only thing left. Duty devoured him, till no one could see the Kunzite that they had once known and loved – now he was almost like a statue, stoic and cold.

Jaedite peeked behind a corner to look at Kunzite; his face showed the sadness he had for his friend. He knew Kunzite was broken, Mina had changed him. Even when everyone first thought she was dead, Kunzite knew…. He always knew she was alive and needed his help. The more Jaedite thought about the past, the more he realised the bond between the two, suddenly a memory passed through him, he cringed.

"I'm dead Jed, without her I'm dead" Kunzite's words hit him,

"but she wouldn't…" he had tried to persuade, but Kunzite's look had told him… it had shown him that Kunzite was dying, dying of a broken heart and there was nothing he could do or say to help, after all he knew if the same happened to him with Rei, the same fate would probably befall him.

Of course Kunzite was stubborn, committed to his vow to Endymion, but that wouldn't hold long anymore, everyone knew that.

"Hey" a familiar voice called to Jaedite, it was obviously affectionate, Jaedite swivelled around to see his Rei staring back at him, looking worried.

"Hey" Jaedite replied,  
"how is he" Rei asked with concern,  
"he… his…. Heart is broken. I may be no expert at this, but I can see it as plain as daylight, he's going to die Rei" Jaedite stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes in frustration, Rei knew what he was saying was correct. All the scouts had talked about it, and all knew that his heart was broken, that he was but a husk of his former self and they didn't have to be an expert to know that when one's heart is broken, they did die.

They tried everything; Usagi had even attempted to use the silver crystal to grant her wish of bringing Minako back to life. But to no avail.

It was fruitless to think that his duty would keep him alive, the heart wins all matters, and his heart was lost without Minako, his _mina chan. _

"Come on, Usagi and the girls want to go shopping, I was hoping you wanted to come with me" she asked her voice compassionate. He smiled, she was so soft, so caring, not just the fiery Martian that attempted many a time to use her flamethrower on him – not that he didn't love both sides of her.

"Yeah I think I will" he replied, following Rei's lead he left the corridor.

The four scouts and their counterparts sat in a café overlooking the Tokyo park, an awkward silence had filled the room as each of their thoughts drifted to Kunzite.

"We have to do something" Makoto demanded after several minutes of silence,

"Like what" Rei grumbled, not directing her comment to Makoto but still annoyed at her current helplessness,

"Maybe we just have to let this run it's course" Usagi interjected, tears rolling down her eyes, after all Kunzite and Mina were both dear friends, and it broke her heart thinking how Kunzite's heart was broken and the fact she had lost one of her very best friends.

"But" Ami pleaded,

"What else can we do" Nephlyte answered,

"no, I won't except it, there has to be some way, I've lost Mina I refuse to lost Kunzite as well" Rei growled, banging her hand on the table which made everyone jump in fright, Jaedite comforted his beloved who was now crying.

"Ami, is there anything physically wrong with him?" Endymion asked,

"He asked me not to tell you, but I ran a physical on him a few months ago, and his body is shutting down – there's nothing causing it, it's just happening" Ami spoke, forcing the tears that started to well in her eyes back,

"I wish we could do something, but he has spent every waking moment patrolling, forcing all of us to give up our guard duty, and when we 'force' him to stop he spends his time in the rose gardens" Zoisite replied hopelessly,

"and there is no reasoning with him, talking to him is just pointless" Nephlyte added quickly,

"then what" Endymion growled,  
"are we supposed to just sit here, no I won't let that happen… there has to be a way I can't lose him. I WON"T LOSE HIM" he growled angrily, everyone sat taken aback yet sympathised,

"The only way is to get Mina back guys" Makoto interjected,

"we tried that, it didn't work" Usagi sighed sadly,  
"we could visit the galaxy cauldron" Rei suggested which was met with an intense gaze by Ami,  
"you know as well as I if we tamper with the galaxy cauldron the whole universe could change, the basic fact of it, is Mina is dead" Ami sympathised yet recognized the severity of Rei's comment.

"Then what!" Rei retaliated,  
"hey hey hey" Jaedite interjected, placing his arm around Rei in order to bring the argument to a close, Rei accepted this proposition readily, she needed the comfort, more than she cared to admit.

"We let nature run its course" Endymion admitted defeated, clutching Usagi's hand,

"But" Ami cried,  
"It's no use" Usagi sighed,

"Then I guess" Makoto added,

"It's final" Rei conceded, all knew it was a matter of time before Kunzite would join Mina – even though she knew he'd be happy, it made her sorrowful to lose him.

"For who can fight the constraints of true love" Usagi replied in answer to everyone's quandary.

Suddenly the sound of the café door opening caught everyone's ear, yet none paid attention.

It was surely another person, coming to relax in this sanctuary near the gardens of Tokyo,

"I'll have a vanilla latte with extra cinnamon" the person placed her order at the front register, everyone sat alarmed now. This was mina's favourite drink, Mina's!! They swivelled around to look at the customer who ordered the drink to check if it was but a coincidence (even though no one had ever heard of anyone liking cinnamon that much)

Long, flowing golden hair,

Gorgeous figure,

Long legs,

Blue eyes……

The customer turned to have a seat at a nearby chair, everyone's jaw dropped as they realised that was most definitely Mina, or her twin by any statement. The likeness was astounding, they were but the same person, everyone could see that,  
"MINA!?" Usagi cried, bounding from her chair towards the person, who everyone, with their jaws dropped, noticed looked beyond fearful.

"do I know you?" the person squeaked, as Usagi's vice became tighter, everyone stood up to go to the person,  
"Mina?" Usagi questioned, standing back for a moment, the person smiled happily.

"I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with another person" she giggled lightly,

"what?" Usagi spoke fearfully,

"My name is not… who did you say, oh Mina? My name is Naio Mikano" Mikano smiled happily, everyone stood dumbfounded,

"but you must be" Usagi cried, Mikano looked at the girl and felt a great sorriness, this Mina they talked of must have meant a lot to them. Mikano smiled, it wasn't in a mock but that of compassion, and slowly she walked forward and wrapped her arms around the frail girl.

"I don't know who this Mina was, but she's lucky to have a friend like you" Mikano comforted Usagi softly, who reciprocated the hug gently and gratefully.

After several moments the two broke apart, everyone looked eagerly, wishing that it still was Mina reincarnate, wishing that their hopes and wishes had come true – that miracles do happen…

Everyone could see that Mikano was a kind girl, caring and gentle in all aspects. After all, to her they were strangers, and yet she showed compassion never less, this reminded them most about Minako – Rei began to shed a tear as she watched the girl smile while she talked to Usagi.  
"I'm... I'm sorry; I just thought you were... Were "Usagi stuttered, teary eyed,

"There is no reason to apologise" Mikano cooed gently, there was no doubt that all the people standing around her had mistaken her as their friend,

Slowly Mikano turned to the bench and picked up her vanilla latte, strangely a part of her seemed excited to see these people. But she had no knowledge of them? She had never met them before in her life…

"Please don't go" Rei squeaked as Mikano turned back around, latte in hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it, it's not every day I get to make new friends" she smiled happily, the generals still stood speechless,

"But if you would let my buy you all a cup of coffee, I'd feel less guilty about the mix up" Mikano cheerily spoke,

"But you didn't –"Ami stuttered,  
"please" Mikano urged,

"Alright" Ami spoke on behalf of everyone. Ami could see that Mikano was doing this more for their sakes, especially Usagi's, than her own – silently she uttered a word of thanks to the woman.

"Ok let's see" Mikano scanned the sea of faces before her,

"May I order for all of us?" Mikano asked tenderly,

"by all means" Usagi responded, somewhat curious as to what she would order.

Mikano turned to the cash attended, after having a brief look at the sales board on the wall and began to place her order,  
"I'll have one chai latte, one strawberry milkshake, one mocha caramel latte, one decaf espresso, and three cappuccino's but make one of those decaf" carefully the sales assistant punched in the orders, and Mikano paid, then turned around.

Everyone looked wide eyed at Mikano, that was exactly their orders,  
"so tell me, who was this Mina? Maybe I can help find her..." Mikano gestured,

"Wait, how did you know our orders?" Endymion blabbered, dumbfounded,  
"Lucky guess" Mikano winked, and then began to walk where the scouts were previously sitting.

Everyone followed her, eager all to ask her questions that would tell them if she was really their Mina; they all sat down in the café booth,  
"So may I ask you all your names?" Mikano asked politely, no sarcasm underlying her voice,

"Oh how rude of us, my name is Mizuno Ami" Ami introduced herself,  
"my name is Hino Rei" Rei followed,  
"my name is Kino Makoto" Makoto proceeded,  
"My name is Brant Zane"

"kina Nathaniel"

"Miso Jason" the three generals introduced themselves, all giving their alter ego identities,  
"my name is Chiba Mamoru" Endymion introduced himself,

"and my name is Tsukino Usagi" Usagi proceeded.

"pleasure to meet all of you, you may call me Mikano" Mikano reciprocated all of their greetings,

"wow the famous miss Tsukino, I can't believe I am finally meeting you" Mikano gushed,  
"umm" Usagi spoke, confused,

"Oh sorry about that, I work in the modelling industry as well, I go under the name Grace Hart" Mikano spoke cheerily,  
"you're her? The new model for L'Oreal?" Usagi spoke, now wide eyed,

"umm are we missing something" Rei stated matter of factly,  
"Grace Hart, I've heard that she's getting a sum of 5 million dollars for a six month contract with L'Oreal" Ami explained, Zoisite looked at Ami wide eyed – she never was much for gossip, she just gave him a smile with a shrug,

"I ran out of stuff to read" she laughed.

"It definitely is an honour to meet you miss Tsukino" Mikano gushed once again,  
"please call me Usagi"

"Usagi" Mikano smiled, glad to be less informal.

"well to get back to matters, please tell me about this Mina you were talking of, who was she?"

"A very, very dear friend" Usagi sighed,

"What happened" Mikano asked,  
"she went away" Rei spoke hollowly, feeling the well of tears open again.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you know if she's ok?"

"She died" Ami interjected, Mikano looked wide eyed,

"Yeah" Usagi died,

"Sorry if I startled you, but you look so much like her" Usagi tried to offer a friendly smile, but still hurt.

"please don't apologise, I hope we can still be friends?" Mikano asked hopefully,  
"yeah we'd like that" Usagi spoke sorrowfully, staring at the beauty that reminded her so much of Mina.

"three thirty already" Makoto sighed, Mikano's eyes went with shock, everyone looked on curiously.

"OH SHIT IM LATE" she yelled in shock,

"for what?" Endymion asked,

"photo shoot, they are going to kill me" she jumped out of the seat,  
"Sorry about this, to make it up to you all, would you like to come to an after party at the plaza at 9pm" Mikano smiled, gathering her things, and turning to bolt out the door.

Everyone looked quite bewildered and dumbfounded as they watched her leave the café.

"Wow, you don't see that everyday" Nephlyte stuttered,  
"she's just as bad as you Usagi" Rei groaned,

"yeah kind of reminds you of Mina hey?" Makoto sighed hopelessly.

"Looks and acts like her" Rei added,

"yeah then why isn't it her?" Ami sighed,  
"I've got it!" Usagi exclaimed unexpectedly, everyone looked at her,

"you are so right Rei, she looks and sounds like Mina! So if Kunzite sees her.." Usagi was now clearly excited.

"he'll be alright, knowing she's ok" Makoto now spoke cheerily,  
"there are so many holes in that plan" Zoisite groaned, only to be ushered silent by Ami.  
"Now to get Kunzite to go" Rei grinned excitedly, hope now flourished within her.


	24. The End

"No"

Authors Note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!! They have really been so great to read and have been really supportive during the completion of this story. Please read and review this chapter, and as always constructive criticism is welcome but please, no flames.

**The End **

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Please"  
"why"

"Because, we're introducing all of us there, it's an after party for the models of L'Oreal, you're my body guard"

"No im not"

"Yes you are"

"Technically im Endymion's"

"But Endymion married me"

"So?"

"So it means he's going to"

"Your really not going to give this up are you?"

"No"

"Fine, I'll come along, but it's just for guard duty, nothing else" Kunzite finalised his argument to the bubbly blonde.

"Thank you Kunzite" she smiled, giving him a courteous head bow,  
"yeah, excuse me, I have guard patrol to seven" he counteracted,  
"just don't be late" she called back as he turned around and started to walk,

"Yeah" he called back nonchalantly, Usagi turned around and started to walk back to the council room, a large smile brimming across her face. A relief washed over her that he didn't pay attention to her modelling career, if he did, he would have known that she didn't work for L'Oreal, and then the whole plan the scouts had been concocting with her for the last hour would have been destroyed.

Within moments she arrived at the council room,

"How did it go" Rei's eager voice greeted

"He's agreed to go" Usagi smiled eagerly,

"There are still so many holes in this plan" Zoisite groaned, sighing as he rested his head on one arm, leaning on the table,

"Like what" Makoto groaned, resting her head on Nephlyte who had taken to twirling bits of her hair around his fingers,

"Well, like the fact, what happens if he meets her!" Zoisite stated sarcastically,

"Good point" Ami sighed,

"His going to know it's not Mina" Zoisite completed,

"then we have to make sure they don't meet!" Rei completed happily,

"oh yeah, your going to keep them apart, that never went so well in the past" Zoisite groaned, rolling his eyes in protest,

"but what if it is Mina" Usagi interjected, everyone fell silent.

"I don't think so Usako" Endymion replied sullenly,

"but she acts like her, and talks like her, its possible right?" Usagi looked at Endymion, her eyes pleading for him to agree,

"I don't think so Usako" Endymion forced himself to utter the truth he knew,

"I think he's right Usagi chan, when we were reincarnated in the past, we retained our identities, but this woman has a completely different identity" Ami explained thoroughly,

"but" Usagi protested,  
"As much as she feels like her, I don't think it is" Ami nodded her disapproval sadly, leaving everyone to sit in silence.

"I think I need some air" Rei whispered, yet everyone heard, worriedly they watched her stand up and head out of the conference room. They knew, secondly to Usagi that seeing Mikano at the café had affected her in a big way, and it hurt her so very much that it wasn't Mina.

"Rei" Usagi whispered, then turned to the council and sighed,  
"This is for Kunzite we have to remember that" and with that she stood up and exited the conference room.

YOKUSOKUYOKUSOKUYOKUSOK YOKUSOKUYOKUSOKUYOKUSOKU

"Are you ready?" Usagi stood in the foyer of the Plaza hotel, dressed in a dolce miniskirt and off the shoulder dolce top,  
"As we'll ever be" Rei and Ami sighed, looking around the glorious hotel, which was decorated in the finest architecture. Ami was dressed in a short, prada blue dress, and Rei also in an off the shoulder, red dress decorated with gold and red sequins. Makoto stood next to Rei, dressed in a knee long, spaghetti strap, green dress with a pink bow tied around her waist, the generals and Endymion stood in tuxedos behind the four girls.

"Alright, let's do this" Usagi whispered, walking up to the receptionist behind the front desk,

"Hello" the lady smiled happily,

"Hello, we are here for the L'Oreal after party, we were invited by Miss Naio Mikano" Usagi explained formally,

"Oh alright, let me just call up if you don't mind" the lady replied,

"of course" Usagi replied, giving a courteous smile, which hid the looming dread in the pits of stomach, the normally optimistic beauty now felt, for one of the first times in her life didn't feel hope with this plan. After all, with Endymion and herself, she knew that no one could have kept them apart, so wasn't it cruel to do this to Kunzite? In fairness she knew it was… but she didn't want him to give up, not when she herself had wanted to so many times since that day.

"My apologise for the wait Miss Tsukino and friends, Miss Naio says to come right up" The lady behind the reception broke her train of thought,

"oh thank you, which floor?" Usagi spoke distantly,

"fifth, the summer room" the lady smiled, Usagi's eyes went wide. That was the very room where Kunzite had brought Mina to celebrate their engagement, would he be able to cope? Eagerly she turned around to look at him, he showed no emotion, standing there like a stone statue, Usagi sighed, taking comfort in the fact that he wasn't walking out of the hotel yet.

"let's go" Usagi commanded, giving the lady a courteous head nod and heading to the elevators, everyone followed silently.

Rei pushed the button to the elevator and immediately the doors opened, everyone squashed into the elevator and waited as it raised the five floors to the summer loft.

"So let's have fun, remember this is a party for models and I want to get discovered!" Makoto laughed putting on a small façade,

"of course you'll get discovered Mako chan, right after me" Rei giggled, striking a small pose,

"yep, you and me Rei chan, we can be the new modelling duo, you never know we'll put Usagi out of work" Makoto laughed again,

"hey" Usagi whined in protest, everyone began to giggle as the doors opened.  
Everyone walked out the elevator, and looked at the decorated room, and the hundred or so people mingling among it,

"Ok lets go" Usagi spoke, eyeing for any sign of Mikano, yet there was none,  
"Usagi chan!" a familiar voice called, Usagi turned to the side, her heart beating at incredible speeds.  
There stood Mikano, dressed in halter neck, glittery gold dress with laced up high heeled shoes that trailed up her leg,

"oh no" Usagi heard Ami whisper,  
"I told you this wasn't going to work" Zoisite groaned,

'Mikano" Usagi squeaked, Mikano smiled giving Usagi a hug.

Kunzite stood there, his heart stopped beating, his eyes were wide with shock.  
"Kunz, Kunz, you alright?" Jaedite asked, watching his friend he worried,  
"Mina" Kunzite whispered coarsely, watching as the girl greeted each of the four scouts, he then turned to Jaedite,  
"what is this" he asked, Jaedite cringed,

"Her name is Naio Mikano, she's a model for L'Oreal – we wanted to" Jaedite side,  
"Pass her off for Mina so you'd stop grieving" Endymion cut in,

"and you thought that would work, would that have worked with Usagi, Endymion!, I can't believe you" Kunzite groaned in utter disbelief, how could they do this to him!

"We know your dieing Kunzite" Endymion snapped,  
"what" Kunzite replied,

"Ami, she told us that your physical showed your body is slowly shutting down, but we know why, your dieing of a broken heart" Endymion sighed,  
"well what did you expect" Kunzite growled,  
"Usagi meant well, she loves you, we all do, we don't want to lose you as well as Mina" Makoto added. Usagi and Rei had taken Mikano aside for a distraction as the rest tried to talk to Kunzite,

"I should have known such a stupid idea would come from her" Kunzite growled,  
"hey" Endymion defended his wife,  
"what, she didn't think, you all didn't think, if you did you would have known that I'm trying ok, I know it's my duty, Mina knew it as well" Kunzite growled, watching their sympathetic faces,  
"but she wouldn't want you to give up hope, we want you to stay" Makoto added quickly,

"So what, you'd condemn me to a life without her!" Kunzite growled, and with that proceeded to storm off. How could they do this, wasn't it the cruellest thing letting him see her, yet know it was never her. A mixture of frustration and sorrow coursed through his veins, on top of everything they knew! He didn't need their pity, or anyone's for that fact, he needed Mina back.

He walked off, through the crowd until he found a staircase; hurriedly he climbed each step, eager to escape his current memories. Within no time he reached a door which led to the roof of the Plaza, he pushed it open and immediately a wave of cool air hit him across the face. He welcomed it readily as he stared up at the blanket of stars across the black sky; he turned and walked up to the ledge of the roof, and leant on it.

Was he mad at them? Not really. Because after all they did mean well, and he believed Makoto that they all did love him that was the good thing about having known Mina, he could always see the best intentions in a person; she was always full of them.

The thing that made him the most upset was the fact they knew of his broken heart, they knew how much it hurt, was it wrong for him to just want to slip away quietly without them knowing? Without them racking them brains to help? He wanted to at least spare them of that…

"Hiya" a foreign voice called to him from afar, he jumped in fright then swivelled around to see the reflection of his Minako

_her name's Naio Mikano _Jadeite's words coarsed through his head,

"Miss Naio" he greeted formally, turning back around to stare into the abyss, why was life so cruel?

"Are you ok?" she asked, approaching him slowly,

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" he sighed,

"Kunzite, are you ok?" she repeated, now by his side.

"How did you know my name?" he inquired,

"How could I forget" she whispered to herself,

"Excuse me?" Kunzite asked,

"Oh nothing, I was just talking with Usagi chan and the others" she smiled, he laughed scornfully,

"So what they got you to come up here?" he asked, not daring to look at her,

"Not quite" she chuckled,  
"so you followed me?" he asked irritably, wanting to just be alone, especially from her memory.

"It's been a long time Kunzite, I've missed you" she smiled, he shot his head up to look at her, those crystal blue, piercing eyes.  
"Damn It! Why is life so bloody cruel! You look like her, sound like her! But you're not, why…" he bellowed, pleading with all his heart, she looked on sorrowfully.

"Kunzite, it is me" she whispered, tears coming out of her eyes,  
"what" he looked on, his heart beating rapidly,  
"Kunzite, it's me, Minako" she whispered back,

"But it can't be, I killed you, Jaedite said you're Naio Mikano, a model for L'Oreal" Kunzite stuttered.

"I had forgotten everything, but when I saw you in the foyer, I remembered everything, it was like the nightmare I was in was over, and I could finally see for the first time, but you left. So I came up here, hoping you'd be here" she smiled,

"Minako" he whispered, she nodded in agreement.

In an instant she rushed over to him, he wrapped his arms around her, tears dropped from his eyes, as she wrapped her arms around him,

"I am so sorry" he cried,

"It's ok" she comforted him,

"I thought you were gone forever"

"I was never gone Kunzite, I was always in here, where you kept me" she smiled, taking a step back and touching his chest, where his heart was.  
"Come here" he smiled, grabbing her around her waist and bringing his lips to hers.

"I'll never let you go ever again" he whispered as they broke apart,

'Don't worry" she smiled

"I think it's going to be finally ok now" she grinned from ear to ear. Kunzite smiled back, now thankful to the universe, to everyone – she was back! The term angel choir meant nothing to the way he felt now, he could live again, she was his _miracle_.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" a voice screamed distantly,

"we got to go" Kunzite spoke hastily, now alarmed,

"relax" she smiled, he looked on with confusion and partial distrust, Mina never ignored her duty, she closed her eyes and focused.  
A bright light focused in front of her, Kunzite stepped back in awe as he noticed a transformation wand appear in front of her. This wand was different than her old one, and that of Saturn's – he shuddered at the brief thought of that day.

The wand was designed with a Grecian stem, and upon it was a large golden heart, branded with her symbol, and stretching from either side were two angel wings.

Minako opened her eyes, and grabbed the wand, a mischievous smile painted her face,  
"what?" Kunzite asked obliviously,

"are you ready for this" she grinned, he reciprocated with a giant grin, she nodded,  
"VENUSIAN COSMOS ARK MAKE UP!" she yelled, he watched in awe as she transformed into Sailor Venusian Cosmos.

Her uniform was now different; she had white, knee high boots decorated with triangles of gold, the parts of her suit that were usually another colour than white, were now also gold and upon her head, instead of her custom red bow, a small tiara stood in place. She now had no gloves on, but a small Topaz bracelet across her left wrist, slowly she opened her eyes.

"So what now?" he asked, eager to answer the call of help,  
"some things never change" she laughed, holding up her wrist and closing her eyes,  
"what are you doing?" he asked, now partially annoyed,  
"Just a minute, I'm getting a lock on everyone's energy signature in order to transport them all" she spoke nonchalantly,

"You can do that?" Kunzite spoke in disbelief,

"That ain't the half of it hun" she responded in a half hearted chuckle, he just looked on in awe.

"Alright" she confirmed her completion,  
"Let's go" he confirmed,

"Right"

"VENESIAN TELEPORT" she yelled and in a flash light she had disappeared with Kunzite.

YOKUSOKUYOKUSOKUYOKUSOKU YOKUSOKUYOKUSOKUYOKUSOKU

"Where are we" Rei asked obviously disorientated.

"No idea" Usagi spoke, looking around anxiously. Destruction was everywhere, the road was dug up, buildings lay in shambles and ahead of them a single child stood.

"Time to transform" Usagi commanded and in a flash of coloured lights, they changed into their sailor suits.

"What's going on here Ami?" Mars asked hastily,

"Just a moment" Mercury replied, summoning her mercurian computer, yet Usagi continued to watch as the small child, which she recognized as a young girl started to walk towards her.  
"I have to help her" Usagi spoke with fervency, running forward,  
"Usako!" Endymion yelled, knowing it was too dangerous to separate,

"I'll be right back" Usagi yelled, Endymion knew that he couldn't stop her.

The small girl kept walking; Usagi could see she was covered in blood, from her feet, to her white dress to her porcelain face.  
Meanwhile, Minako and Kunzite had teleported ten metres behind everyone, who hadn't at yet noticed them, focusing instead on the girl and Usagi.  
"That's strange' Kunzite mused, being able to see the girl who was now around 100 metres from them.

"Oh shit" Minako cringed,

"what?" Kunzite groaned, yet Minako already had started to run, and stood just in front of the scouts.

"Mi-" Makoto stuttered, being the only one who had noticed Minako's arrival,  
"shh" Minako ushered, giving Makoto a mischievous wink. Stunned, she complied with a gentle head nod.

Minako then turned her head to watch Usagi who was nearly at the girl, carefully she focused,  
"Barrier of devotion!" she yelled, everyone turned to see a woman with familiar golden strands of hair, a barrier appeared, encircling Usagi and keeping her contained within it's barriers.  
"What are you doing" Rei barked at Minako angrily, prepared to attack as were all the other scouts and generals.

"Don't worry Rei, trust me this is for Usagi's own good" Minako smiled briefly while turning her attention back on the sphere which contained Usagi.  
"What, how do you know my name or Usagi's for that matter" Rei rebutted fervently,

"I thought you of all people would recognize me Rei" Minako smiled, not voiding her gaze from the sphere,  
"Mi-nako" Rei gasped, stepping back a few steps,

"What" Ami followed another gasp with Makoto,

"it can't be" Endymion breathed, now as wide eyed as the generals and the scouts.

"It's her" Kunzite confirmed, appearing as if it were, in a matter of speaking, out of nowhere.

"but you were dead" Zoisite stuttered,  
"were, past tense" Minako snapped, manipulating the sphere to travel towards the scouts,  
"then if you're Mina why have you got Usagi in the sphere" Nephlyte added logically.

"protecting her" Mina snapped matter of factly,  
"from what" Ami inquired

"that thing" Minako spoke, gesturing with her head to the girl who was steadily approaching,

"but she's just a small girl" Ami replied, as Usagi appeared in the sphere five metres from where they stood.  
"Mina?" Usagi spoke, forgetting the fact Mina had trapped her in the sphere,  
"hey Usagi chan, long time no see" Mina smiled, releasing Usagi from the sphere.  
Immediately Usagi bounded over to Mina and threw her arms around her, tears fell from her eyes,

"I've missed you so much" she cried, everyone began to get teary eyed,  
"I've missed you to Usagi" Minako responded, her voice was soft and caring, one full of emotion.

Usagi broke away from the hug, Minako smiled softly, both wanted to say much more to one another and to everyone but Minako knew there was no time.  
"Let's leave the family reunion for a moment" she smiled happily, Usagi complied.

Minako turned to face the small girl, who was now fifty metres from the group, approaching steadily and without fail.

"Cupid's arrow of the netherworld" Minako yelled and a golden bow appeared in her hand, which she aimed directly at the girl,  
"what the hell are you doing" Makoto yelled,  
"trust me, this girl isn't human" Minako responded immediately,

"that doesn't mean we should kill her" Usagi pleaded, attempting to stop Minako,

"she's the one that caused this destruction Usagi" Minako sighed, looking briefly at Usagi,  
"no that can't be true" Usagi shook her head naively,

"Usagi come on, the blood didn't appear on her hands by itself" Minako argued abruptly,  
"but how do you know?" Ami interceded on Usagi's behalf, Minako looked intently on the blue haired girl,  
"I can see what happened here, she killed and ate everyone here, that's why blood is left on her" Minako sighed,

"What you can see it?" Makoto gasped,  
"yes, and trust me, I need to fire this arrow" Minako replied, Usagi although doubtful nodded her head in approval; after all she did trust her friend.

Minako looked at the girl, the sight made her shiver as the memories of what had taken place here; carefully she pulled the bow and arrow back, and fired with expert precision, directed at the small girl.

Unflinchingly the girl eerily stood there as the arrow hit her in the chest, yet on contact she let out a ghostly wail, everyone looked in shock.

"Your true form now" Minako yelled, now heaving her chest heavily the girl tilted her head – her face void of expression. Minako held the gaze as intently, she had only allowed ten percent of the arrows power to affect the girl in front of her, her secret ace so to speak.

"Your true form" Minako demanded once again,

"Queen of Venus it has been a long time" the girl hissed, it was now obvious that this was not a girl,  
"do not tempt me" Minako growled, Kunzite stood watching his beloved. It was amazing how confident she stood, how she showed a leadership equalled to that of his king and queen.

The girl took another step,

"Get back Rei" Minako yelled,

"why me?" Rei asked dumbfounded,

"this thing is after you" Minako spoke, everyone looked amazed,  
"Protect Rei" Usagi commanded, as everyone began to look quizzically, nodding in agreement, they formed a circle around her,  
"what are you guys doing, we're supposed to be protecting you Usagi" Rei protested quite self assured,

"you know that's not how it works Rei, we protect each other" Usagi smiled back to her stubborn friend, everyone gave their nod of approval, except for Minako who was still staring at the creature.  
"Your true self now!" Minako growled once again,

"As you wish your majesty" the girl spoke, her words chilling the back of Minako's spine.

"What's happening" Zoisite asked, watching the girl stand still. Makoto observed Minako move closer to the group,

"Stay close!" Mina yelled, staring down, theoretically, the barrel of a gun.

"What's happening Venus" Sailor Eternal Moon spoke authoritively,

"Have you ever heard of a harpy?" Venus swiftly replied, keeping eye contact with the girl

"No" Moon replied dumbfound,

"A mythical chimera of a bird and a woman, supposedly devoted to hera?" Ami replied questionably,

"you got the first part right, but these things aren't devoted to Hera, they lived on Mars in harmony with the Martians during the silver millennium, but then well, the harpies just turned on the Martians, or so the story goes. No one but the royal family knows for certain" Venus explained, watching as the small girl transformed into a half woman half bird creature with large sharp talons and feathers that glowed in the sun, it was obvious they were steel. Yet the catching item on it's body was the golden arrow that protruded from it's left breast.

"I don't remember anything of the silver millennium" Mars cringed, feeling helpless at this moment,

"It's alright, don't worry we'll protect you" Jaedite comforted his beloved, yet he knew that his words were pointless when she wasn't in control of a situation.

"Is this better Venusian Queen" the harpy crowed sharply, its voice could make any man quiver with fear, yet they remained sturdy although slightly perturbed at the creature.

"State your business" Venus yelled, everyone although willing to fight, felt it best to stay quiet at the moment.

"You should know that Queen of Venus" it harped, outstretching her wings,

"In exchange for your life, you will leave us now, she does not remember" Venus stated matter of factly,  
"I cannot do that" it crowed, taking a step forward,  
"It wasn't a choice, I have the right to take your life after what you have done" Venus snapped angrily,

"True" it smiled, Venus took a step forward menacingly,

"We still have unfinished business" the harpy crowed, it's voice assimilating closer to the sound of fingernails against a chalkboard then an actual voice,

"Leave us" Venus countered equally as strong,

"I warn you Queen" it rebutted swiftly,  
"I understand, now leave" Venus added once again, it was obvious that she understood something the other scouts did not. Sailor Eternal Moon looked at her friend, Mina had changed; there was a strength and purity that she had not seen before, she smiled in admiration.

"For now" the harpy squawked, knowing that she couldn't continue now. Venus waved her hand and the arrow disappeared from the creature's chest,

"Be gone" Venus reasserted, and in a flash of white light the harpy disappeared into nothingness.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief; Venus remained cautious yet turned and offered a comforting smile signalling victory,

"You did it" everyone chimed to her, all beaming with admiration yet her eyes became fixated on Rei who stood shaken in the middle of the circle.

"Rei?" Venus queried worriedly, stepping forward to bridge the distance between the two, everyone reciprocated by looking at the two intently.

"What was that thing Mina?" Mars squeaked, everyone could tell she was genuinely afraid which made them all feel uneasy – Rei wasn't one to display emotion yet something had affected her.

Venus let a small worried purse her lips, she knew what had happened and knew that as strong as her friend was she wasn't quite ready for such knowledge.

"Just a nightmare Rei, but it's gone now" Venus smiled sincerely, detransforming to her normal form – everyone followed suit.

Rei nodded to Mina thankfully, it was hard to understand the fear she felt as she gazed upon the harpy – especially when she had faced far worse. But Mina made the creature go away, and for that she could not be more thankful – suddenly it hit her, Mina was really back.

"Mina" Rei started to cry, as she bounded over to her friend and wrapped her arms around Mina's waist, Mina reciprocated the hug gladly.

"It's been too long" Mina sighed, as Rei broke away from their embrace, yet Zoisite was left questioning one crucial detail,  
"why are you dressed like Mikano, Mina?" he asked curiously, furrowing his brow,  
"Usagi was right, Mikano was Mina after all" Ami looked teary eyed at Mina,  
"I had Amnesia but when I saw Kunzite I remembered everything" Mina reaffirmed Ami's words.

"Mina, I – I" Usagi stuttered, Mina turned to where Usagi stood next to Endymion who wore a relieved and sincere smile,

"Usagi chan, it's alright" Mina spoke softly, walking up to her friend.  
"I'm sorry Mina, I should have been able to" Usagi started crying, small tears brimming out of her eyes,  
"we all should have" Makoto added, fighting hard to keep her tears back,

"listen to me" Minako spoke surely, which became unexpected,

"None of you could have done anything else, that was the only way out, we all know it – I can't believe you even thought that" Mina reprimanded lightly, with a sincere smile upon her face, everyone sighed a breath of relief and smiled softly, grateful that she wasn't angry, Mina sighed remincently,

"it was the way things needed to be, what happened that day needed to happen, I hope we all can have a new beginning now?" Mina smiled hopefully,

"I couldn't ask for a greater gift then that" Usagi smiled gently, standing confidently by Endymion,  
"Nor could I" Kunzite spoke, standing behind her, Minako swivelled around to look at him. Every time she looked at him, her heart would skip beats. He looked at her, he knew there was a small uncertainty clouding her eyes, in one swift motion he stepped forward and grabbed her face softly with both his muscular hands and brought his face to hers, kissing her lips with an urgency to convey every emotion he felt, and feel everything she did.

Mina knew this kiss was different, he had only kissed her like this one other time, to her it meant they would be together forever. Her lips moulded with his, she fought eagerly to continue kissing him yet to gain breath in the same stead, everyone smiled as they saw the lovers reunite.

"They deserve this" Usagi sighed with relief to Endymion,  
"yeah" Endymion answered, looking down to his wife and kissed her lightly on the forehead and then looked around at everyone as he held Usagi close to him. Finally everything was right with the world, he watched as Ami was held by Zoisite with both hands around the waist, Makoto buried her face in Nephlyte's chest, a smile brimming across her face but Rei stood there. Alone, her violet eyes attempted to comprehend what had happened, Jaedite stood behind her, worriedly he gazed upon his lover. One thing was certain, this wasn't the end of it….

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for your support but sadly this is the end of the story. As said above, any constructive criticism would be extremely grateful, especially so I may use it in the sequel!!


End file.
